Hasta El Fin Del Mundo
by Malua
Summary: Darien Chiba estaba enamorado de Serena Tsukino desde el día en que se conocieron, pero era la novia de su amigo. Cuando su amigo la dejo planta en el altar, ella culpo a Darien de llevarlo por el mal camino. Así que cuando volvieron a verse ella escapo a miles de kilómetros de él, pero Darien fue tras ella, decidido a convencerla de que eran el uno para el otro.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes don de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Anne McAllister

Yo, solo me divierto xp

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 1**

.

.

.

La puerta de atrás se cerro de golpe, despertando a Artemis Moon que estaba durmiendo la siesta en el salón. Parpadeo, miro el reloj y frunció el ceño, al oír que alguien atravesaba la cocina y se encaminaba hacia donde él estaba.

- Has venido un poco pronto a comer – dijo él cuando Darién Chiba apareció – ¿O es que se me ha parado el reloj?

- No he venido a comer – dijo Darién. Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos y andaba cabizbajo de un lado a otro. Al llegar al final de la habitación se detuvo y se volvió –. Ella ha vuelto.

- Ella – repitió Artemis con interés. No era una pregunta. Sabía bien a quien se refería.

Para Darién no existía ninguna otra mujer en el universo que no fuera Serena Tsukino. Claro que jamás lo habría admitido explícitamente delante de Artemis ni de nadie.

Artemis suspiro y agito la cabeza.

Darién mal interpreto el gesto y le aclaro quien era ella.

- Serena – dijo.

- ¡Ah! – respondió Artemis, tratando de fingir que era una información novedosa –. Qué bien.

Darién se tensó y continuó dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación.

- Pensé que estabas deseando que llegara – dijo el anciano.

Darién frunció el ceño y no contestó.

Pero lo cierto era que todos los días desde la partida de Serena le había preguntado a Artemis por ella y su familia nada más llegar de trabajar de la tienda o de entrenar a caballo.

Todos los Tsukino se habían ido a Hawai hacía diez días a la boda de la hermana de Serena, Lita, con Andrew Furuhata.

- Seguro que te alegras mucho de verla – dijo Artemis.

- Me alegraría si no hiciera tonterías.

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿No habrá montado ningún escándalo en la boda? – pregunto Artemis.

Todo el mundo sabía que Serena había estado encaprichada con Andrew Furuhata, un vaquero convertido en estrella de cine, que no la había correspondido con su mismo entusiasmo y que había acabado convirtiéndose en el marido de su hermana.

- Pero, ¿se ha comportado como era debido o no?

- Supongo que sí – respondió Darién.

- ¿No habrá vuelto a perseguir a Seiya Kou? – preguntó Artemis.

Seiya Kou la había dejado diez años atrás, cuando ella tenía veinte.

Aquel rechazo había dejado una profunda herida en Serena y le había provocado una desconfianza total en los hombres.

Después de aquello, había llenado su vida con videos y revistas y se había pasado diez años soñando con Andrew Furuhata.

Desde que Seiya la había abandonado, no había tenido ni una sola cita. No hasta que en febrero había decidido ir a una subasta benéfica a pujar por Andrew.

Artemis esperaba que aquel nuevo sueño fallido no la hubiera llevado a pensar en Seiya otra vez.

- No.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? No me digas que ya están peleando otra vez.

No era secreto que Serena y Darién no se llevaban bien. Por supuesto, era Serena la que no congeniaba con Darién, pues siempre lo había considerado el causante de su ruptura con Seiya.

«Darién es el modelo de Seiya» había dicho ella desde el principio, dando a entender que este seguía los preceptos que aquel imponía y que no eran los mejores.

Y no andaba totalmente desencaminada, porque, en cuestión de mujeres, Darién no había sido precisamente, un ejemplo a seguir.

Sin embargo, en los últimos meses, Artemis había notado un cambio en los hábitos de su empleado pues siempre volvía a casa, nunca lo hacia borracho, y no se llevaba ninguna chica.

Era fiel a Serena aunque ella no lo supiera.

Pero Darién no era el tipo de hombre que podía dejar adivinar sus sentimientos.

- ¡Siempre están igual! – dijo Artemis agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro –. Solo la has visto unos minutos esta mañana y ya han discutido. ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho enfadar esta vez?

- Se va.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que has oído. ¡Se va! – dijo Darién con una mezcla de rabia y angustia. Soltó el sombrero con ira sobre la mesa y se sonó los nudillos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A dónde se va?

- ¿Te acuerdas de aquel crucero para solteros que hizo?

Claro que lo recordaba. Después de su fallido encuentro con Andrew, había decidido superarlo marchándose en un viaje.

- ¿Para que necesita irse a un crucero de esos? – pregunto Darién sin parar de moverse de un lado a otro.

- Eso, ¿para qué, cuando tiene aquí a un tipo que la quiere? – murmuro Artemis.

Darién se detuvo de golpe. Se volvió hacia Artemis y lo miró fijamente.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Artemis no se acobardó.

- A mí me resulta obvio y patente.

Darién se tensó, pero no trató de negar la evidencia. Dio una patada al aire y farfulló entre dientes.

- Es lo más estúpido que se puede hacer.

- ¿Te refieres al crucero o a estar enamorado de Serena? – pregunto Artemis con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tu que piensas? – respondió Darién.

- Pues que esos cruceros deben de ser carísimos y que me parece una tontería que se vaya.

- Se lo puede permitir si la contratan.

- ¿Contratarla?

- Eso es lo que ha venido a decirme esta mañana. Que se iba dentro de una semana. Ha conseguido un trabajo en un crucero – Darién se puso a imitar a Serena – «Ya no voy a molestarte más en una buena temporada».

Dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa para puntualizar la ultima parte y a Artemis no le gusto el efecto que ese sobresalto tenía sobre su corazón. Pero, sobre todo, le preocupaba ver a Darién así, pues nunca sabía como iba a reaccionar o qué se propondría hacer. A pesar de sus noventa y un años, Artemis recordaba perfectamente la intensa emoción que se sentía cuando se amaba a una mujer y cómo era una fuerza capaz de hacer que un hombre cometiera todo tipo de estupideces. Él también había hecho todo aquel tipo de cosas en su momento.

Aquel era uno de los motivos que lo habían empujado a contratar a Darién, después de haber sufrido un ataque al corazón. Quería darle una oportunidad.

Pues, aunque Serena tenía su propio negocio, una peluquería en la que, además, se daban masajes terapéuticos, y donde Mimet, su sobrina, alquilaba videos, muchas mañanas iba a la tienda a ayudar a Artemis.

Así era Serena, una muchacha amable y generosa que siempre pensaba en los demás, capaz de ayudar a un hombre mayor que la necesitaba.

Al darse cuenta de que a Darién le gustaba Serena, había decidido colaborar un poco, dándoles ocasión de estar juntos.

Darién se había hecho cargo de la tienda durante el tiempo que Artemis había pasado en el hospital. A su regreso, el anciano había actuado como si estuviera más débil de lo que estaba, para instarlos a que continuaran colaborando en la tienda y así darles tiempo de que se encontraran definitivamente.

Pero eso no había ocurrido.

Eran demasiado cabezotas. Por un lado, Serena insistía en ver a Darién como el mismo muchacho que era a los veintitrés años, y él se negaba a admitir abiertamente lo que sentía por ella.

Llevaban ya cinco meses trabajando juntos y las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Quizás, aquel nuevo trabajo haría reaccionar a Darién de una vez por todas, y lo empujaría a decir lo que tenía que decir para evitar que ella se marchara.

- ¿Y bien? – le pregunto Artemis – ¿Que vas a hacer al respecto?

Darién agarró su sombrero y se lo puso bruscamente.

- Me voy a emborrachar – dijo furioso – Y a buscarme otra chica.

Se dio media vuelta y salió dando un portazo.

Artemis suspiró y agitó la cabeza. La juventud no sabía sacarle partido a la vida.

.

.

.

.

Serena Tsukino recordaba que había estado desde niña prendada de la idea de enamorarse y casarse. De pequeña siempre jugaba a ser una esposa y una madre, mientas que sus hermanas, Lita y Amy, jugaban a los vaqueros y a los médicos.

Tenía que admitir que, cuando a los diecinueve años se comprometió con Seiya Kou lo hizo más por ese deseo obsesivo que porque realmente lo amara, o él la amara a ella.

Se había sentido totalmente desolada cuando la había abandonado, pues todas sus esperanzas y sueños se habían desmoronado. Se había visto como una necia, aún peor, como una fracasada. Pues, a ojos de Serena, el rechazo de Seiya había sido un público reconocimiento de que no era una mujer capaz de satisfacer a un hombre.

- Lo que tienes que hacer es conocer a otros – le había dicho su hermana Amy.

- Mejores que ese – había sido la opinión de Lita.

- Lo que te ha ocurrido es como cuando te caes de un caballo – había dicho Artemis Moon –. Enseguida tienes que levantarte y volver a montar.

- Ya encontrarás al hombre adecuado algún día, no te preocupes – la había animado su madre.

Pero Serena ni siquiera quería buscar a alguien. Ya se había sentido humillada una vez. Había confiado en Seiya, le había entregado su corazón y él lo había tirado a la basura.

No obstante, y a pesar de su promesa de no volver a confiar en un hombre jamás, sus sueños de amor y matrimonio no habían muerto. Y, aunque había desistido de intentarlo con hombres reales, había sucumbido a los hombres de sus fantasías.

Ese era el caso de Andrew Furuhata.

Andrew era exactamente el caballero de sus sueños: guapo, fuerte, valiente, decidido, listo y sexy.

Y, sobre todo, no suponía un peligro.

Lo había visto siempre en el cine o en la televisión, había leído sobre él en revistas, y se había permitido imaginar lo que sería estar casada con él. Carecía de peligro alguno, pues era inalcanzable.

Hasta que Seiya decidió asistir a Elmer a la gran subasta benéfica de los vaqueros de Great Montana para salvar el rancho de Setsuna Meio.

En ese momento, el mundo de los sueños colisionó con el mundo real, pues lo que hasta entonces solo había sido una fantasía, podía convertirse en realidad. Durante semanas antes de la subasta se había sentido atormentada por la posibilidad y el reto que suponía. Y, mientras peleaba con aquellas sensaciones, llegó a darse cuenta de lo vacía que estaba su vida.

Podría haber olvidado aquel sentimiento, de no ser por Darién Chiba. Porque podía ignorarse a sí misma, pero le resultaba imposible ignorarlo a él.

¡Nadie podía ignorar a Darién Chiba!

Era demasiado vital, demasiado intenso, demasiado… demasiado todo. Recordaba con toda claridad como, desde niña, nunca había dejado de estar presente en su vida, llamando su atención. Y tenía que reconocer que era fascinante, más grande, más fuerte, más rudo que todos los demás.

Pero a diferencia de sus hermanas, Serena jamás se había sentido cómoda en compañía de los vaqueros. Por eso, le había gustado Seiya, porque no era tan brusco, era mucho más suave, más gentil.

Pero Seiya la había rechazado.

¡Y había sido por culpa de Darién Chiba!

Aquel verano, al regresar del rodeo Wilsall, Seiya le había dicho que, hablando con Darién, había decidido viajar un poco con su amigo antes de atarse a ella.

Al principio, Serena no se había preocupado. Le había parecido una buena experiencia.

- No te dejes llevar demasiado por Darién – le había advertido.

Y Seiya le había respondido con una carcajada:

- No te preocupes.

Pero si tuvo de que preocuparse cuando dos meses después y quince minutos antes de la ceremonia de su boda, Seiya no apareció.

- Dice que todavía no está preparado – le había dicho Darién.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que «no está preparado»?

- La verdad… la verdad es que dice que no puede hacerlo. Que tiene aun muchos sitios que visitar, cosas que experimentar, que ver…

Serena se había quedado sin palabras.

Incrédula, se había quedado con la mirada fija en el teléfono, mientras cien personas esperaban a la puerta de la iglesia.

Su madre llevaba varios minutos llamándola, diciéndole que colgara de una vez y bajara. Su padre miraba sonriente a su hija.

Pero ella no le había devuelto la sonrisa, se había limitado a mirar el teléfono, escuchando a Darién Chiba.

- ¡Por favor Serena, di algo!

- Es una mentira – había contestado ella, convencida de que Darién podía tomarse un matrimonio a broma. Así era Darién.

- No Serena – le había dicho él en un tono definitivo – no es una mentira. Seiya no va a ir, no quiere casarse. Cancela la boda.

Mortificada, había colgado y había hecho exactamente lo que Darién le había indicado, cancelar la boda.

Pero una rabia indomable se había despertado dentro de ella contra él, por su impaciencia, por no haber dicho ni tan siquiera «lo siento».

¿Por qué había de haberlo hecho? Estaba segura de que Darién Chiba pensaba que era una perdedora, alguien que no valía la pena, y había acabado por convencer a Seiya.

¡Él había influido en su prometido!

.

Serena todavía le guardaba rencor y, no solo por aquello, sino porque cada vez que lo miraba se acordaba de su fracaso.

Ella no era la persona que había querido ser. Se había convertido en una buena mujer de negocios, pues tenía el único salón de belleza de Elmer, y una tienda de alquiler de videos. Trabajaba como voluntaria en la biblioteca, era la tía de seis sobrinas y un sobrino, y la persona que Sid, el gato, quería con pasión.

Pero no tenia novia, ni marido, ni hijos. No era ni madre ni esposa.

La habían rechazado, y cada vez que veía a Darién Chiba se acordaba de eso.

.

Durante los últimos diez años no habían tenido mucho contacto, pues los vaqueros como él no se acercaban a los salones de belleza.

A veces pasaba todo un año sin que lo hubiera visto.

Por supuesto que sabía de él, de cómo iba en los rodeos. No era un campeón nato, como Noah Tannet, pero había logrado llegar a varias finales nacionales y aquella temporada iba a ir a Las Vegas.

- Darién dice que este es su año – le dijo la hermana de él, Hotaru, un día en la peluquería –. Si gana en Las Vegas, quizás se retire y vuelva a la ciudad.

La idea de encontrarse a Darién Chiba todos los días de por vida le provocaba una desagradable taquicardia.

- Puede que ya esté preparado para asentarse, encontrar una buena mujer y tener un montón de hijos.

Un inesperado sonido gutural se le había escapado a Serena de la boca. Hotaru la había mirado y había sonreído malévolamente.

- Quizás lo mande para acá.

- No, gracias – había sido la respuesta de Serena.

- Pero en el pasado solía gustarte – le recordó Hotaru. Aquel era el problema de vivir en un lugar pequeño toda la vida. La gente se acordaba de todas las estupideces que alguien hacia o decía. Y, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando estaba en sexto curso, Serena había dicho que le hermano de Hotaru era atractivo.

- Tengo mejor gusto que entonces – había contestado Serena bruscamente.

Hotaru se había lanzado, de inmediato, a la defensa de su hermano.

- ¡Pero no esta tan mal!

- No estoy interesada en tu hermano.

.

Por si acaso, Serena rezo para que no se convirtiera en el campeón federal de Las Vegas. Al enterarse de que había sufrido un accidente en ese mismo campeonato, se sintió culpable. No había querido que ganara, pero tampoco que terminara en el hospital.

Pero parecía que su destino estaba dispuesto a castigarla por su osadía, pues, Artemis Moon lo había metido a trabajar en su tienda. Aunque, mas bien, había sido una coincidencia milagrosa que Darién se encontrara en la tienda cuando Artemis sufrió un ataque al corazón.

Después de aquello, y aunque ella había insistido en que podía llevar la tienda sola, Artemis insistió en que Darién se quedara.

Dese entonces, había tenido que ver a Darién Chiba todos los días. El contacto con él había sido lo suficientemente enloquecedor como para que acabara decidiendo ir por Andrew.

Serena no había hecho sino soportar las risas, bromas e indirectas de Darién, y no había pasado ni un solo día sin que hubiera hecho algún comentario sobre Andrew Furuhata y ella.

Se había sentido primero incomoda, luego enfadada y luego desesperada.

Pero, según iba acercándose el día de la subasta benéfica, en sus sueños empezaba a aparecer Darién tanto o más que Andrew. Sin duda, era una confusión inconsciente. Darién era guapo, aunque nunca habría sido capaz de admitirlo en alto, era moreno y con los ojos azules, pero también irónico, rudo y demasiado burlón; Andrew en cambio era rubio y de ojos verdes, cálido y dulce, al menos en las películas.

Serena siempre sentía el irrefrenable impulso de lanzarle cosas a la cabeza. Trataba de mantenerse alejada de él, pero eso no significaba que le pasara desapercibido.

Cuando no estaba burlándose de ella, estaba flirteando con las mujeres que entraban en la tienda. Y no solo las locales, sino también con todas las que habían venido a Elmer con motivo de la subasta.

- No vienen por ti – le había dicho ella en una ocasión.

- Yo no estoy en venta – había respondido él.

- Menos mal, porque nadie te compraría.

Darién se había reído, pero Serena no lo había dicho para provocarle ninguna carcajada.

Lo peor es que sabía que no era verdad. De haber subastado a Darién Chiba, estaba segura de que muchas mujeres habrían pujado por él. Tenía cientos de muchachas detrás que querrían quedarse en alguna habitación extra en casa de Artemis solo para estar junto a Darién mientras esperaban al día de la subasta.

Serena había llegado a decir algo sobre su harén.

- ¿Estás celosa? ¿Quieres formar parte de él?

- ¡Jamás compartiré a mi hombre! – le había dicho ella.

- Si es que alguna vez consigues otro – había sido la hiriente respuesta de él. Al ver el gesto de ella, había tratado de poner remedio –. Lo siento.

Pero el impacto de lo que había dicho había sido demasiado fuerte.

Aquel había sido el momento en que Serena había empezado a considerar la posibilidad de pujar por Andrew. Al principio, la idea le había parecido descabellada, pero luego había decidido que necesitaba vivir de verdad.

La fantasía ya no era suficiente para ella.

El día de la subasta se armo de valor y se dirigió hacia allí dispuesta a pujar por él. Invirtió en Andrew hasta el último céntimo que ganó.

A pesar del ataque de pánico que había sufrido, finalmente todo había valido la pena solo por ver la cara de incredulidad de Darién Chiba.

El recuerdo de aquellos momentos aún la hacía sonreír. Había sido tan inesperadamente satisfactorio que la había convertido en una adicta en sorprender a Darién. Quería volver a hacerlo.

Por supuesto, si Andrew se hubiera enamorado de ella, Darién sí que se habría quedado totalmente boquiabierto. Pero eso no ocurrió.

No fue en absoluto un problema, porque ella descubrió que tampoco estaba enamorada de él. Al menos no como su hermana Lita, a la que Andrew correspondía con igual intensidad.

Pero, al verlos, había decidido que ella también quería ese tipo de amor, así es que había decidido seguir buscando.

En abril, había contratado un viaje en un crucero para solteros, y la experiencia había sido plenamente satisfactoria, y con la ventaja añadida de que había dejado a Darién sorprendido una vez más.

En el crucero había conocido a mucha gente, a muchos hombres, fundamentalmente, y había aprendido a no ponerse tan nerviosa con ellos. Claro que Darién seguía siendo la excepción. Había albergado la esperanza de que el crucero la hubiera curado de eso también, pero no lo había hecho.

Al regresar, se había encontrado también que, lejos de desaparecer de su vida, parecía más decidido que nunca a establecerse en Elmer.

- Artemis me ha pedido que me quede en su casa – le dijo él –. Como el rancho de Jedite y Hotaru es un poco pequeño, he decidido hacerlo mientras me construyo la mía.

¡Su casa! Eso significaba que estaba dispuesto a asentarse, tal y como Hotaru había dicho. Él mismo se lo había confirmado e incluso, le había dejado caer que tenia a una determinada mujer en mente. Pero no estaña dispuesto a decirle quién.

Serena no podía adivinar de quien se trataba, pues cada vez lo veía con una mujer diferente, especialmente, durante la subasta.

La perspectiva de una continua presencia de Darién había sido lo que la había decidido a solicitar trabajo en un crucero.

Tenía treinta años y quería una vida, un marido e hijos. Aceptar un empleo así era un modo como cualquier otro de hacer que eso sucediera.

Al regresar de la boda de Lita y Andrew, se había encontrado con una carta en la que le informaban de que había sido admitida. La sola idea de irse la aterro. Pero también le dio un enorme placer cuando le dijo a Darién que se marchaba de Elmer.

.

.

Darién debería haberse imaginado que emborracharse no iba a ser la solución a sus problemas y que no iba a ayudarlo a quitarse a Serena Tsukino de la cabeza.

Llevaba un mes fuera y le parecía que había pasado ya un año o diez, o la eternidad.

¡No podía creerse que se hubiera marchado! No había nadie que adorara su casa tanto como ella. Y sin embargo, veinticuatro horas después de regresar de la boda de su hermana, había puesto un cartel de «Ausente por asuntos de negocios» en la puerta de la peluquería y siete días más tarde se había ido.

- ¡Ni siquiera se ha despedido! – había dicho Darién desconcertado al descubrir su partida.

- Porque todavía estabas en la cama – le había dicho Artemis con cierto tono de desaprobación –. Durmiendo la mona.

Era cierto que Darién se había recorrido todos los bares desde Dew Drop hasta The Barrel, en Livingston, tratando de ahogar sus penas en alcohol y buscando una mujer que le interesara más que Serena. Pero había sido un esfuerzo baldío.

- Podrías haberla detenido – le había dicho Artemis.

- Sí, claro, haberle rogado que no se fuera.

- Exactamente – había asegurado Artemis.

Pero Darién jamás habría podido hacer nada así, jamás habría admitido lo que sentía, cuando ella lo trataba como basura.

- Habría parecido un completo idiota.

- ¿Y ahora no?

¡No, claro que no! Solo parecía cansado.

Pero un mes después seguía pareciendo cansado. Y es que era un trabajo agotador tener que salir cada noche y seducir a una mujer, cuando realmente no le apetecía hacerlo.

Artemis estaba disgustado con él y no necesitaba decírselo. Bastaba con que se sentara cada noche en el sillón, con aquel libro Zen que la madre de Serena le había regalado y lo miraba con triste resignación.

- La vida es lo que tú haces de ella – le dijo el viejo aquella noche.

- No me cabe duda de que lo es – respondió Darién exasperado.

- Cada cual es lo que hace – insistió Artemis con el libro sobre su regazo, como una presencia amenazante. Sin duda, aquel era el instigador de semejantes pensamientos.

- ¡Yo estoy haciendo algo!

- Emborracharte y tratar de ligar – aclaro Artemis.

- ¡Hace semanas que ya no me emborracho!

- ¡Demos gracias a Dios por ello! – dijo Artemis en tono piadoso.

- A ti no te hace ningún mal que yo me emborrache.

- Y a ti no te ayuda, ¿verdad?

- ¡Nada me ayuda!

- Eso es patente – respondió Artemis –. Quizás deberías intentar algo diferente.

- ¿Cómo qué? – dijo Darién en un tono beligerante y miro el libro –. Supongo que esa cosa tiene todas las respuestas.

- Podríamos decir que sí.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

Artemis encogió los hombros.

- A donde vayas, ahí estarás – Darién lo miro confuso – Si no vas, pues nunca llegaras.

Darién lo miro confuso.

- Yo no me he movido de aquí.

- Eso no es totalmente cierto – murmuró Artemis –. Solo que a veces eres tan ciego que no ves. ¿Amas a Serena Tsukino?

- Bueno, yo…

- Amas a Serena Tuskino – afirmo el viejo –. Llevas más de un mes intentando olvidarla: trabajas, te emborrachas, buscas otras mujeres. Eso no te ha hecho ningún bien. Y, ¿ha funcionado?

- Bueno, la verdad…

- No ha funcionado – Artemis respondió a su propia pregunta –. Así que tienes que intentar otra cosa. Algo para convencerla de que la amas.

Darién abrió la boca para protestar pero la cerró de nuevo.

No veía el modo de llevar a cabo nada semejante, y menos aun teniéndola tan lejos.

Además, confesarle a una mujer que la amaba era muy arriesgado. Implicaba decir cosas que él nunca había dicho, y menos aun a la única mujer que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a odiarlo.

- Pero, claro, eres un cobarde – murmuró Artemis.

Darién apretó los dientes y respondió rápidamente.

- De acuerdo, oigamos lo que tienes que decir. ¿Qué proverbio Zen me vas a dar ahora?

- Nada de proverbios Zen – dijo Artemis –. Puro sentido común. «Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma ira a la montaña» que en nuestro caso sería: «Si el barco no viene a ti, ve tu al barco».

.

.

* * *

Hola =)

Bueno, espero les guste esta nueva adaptacion, saludos =D


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Anne McAllister

Yo, solo me divierto xp

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

.

.

Trabajar en un barco era muy diferente a hacer un crucero. Serena se había dado cuenta a los diez minutos de embarcar.

Se pasaba largas horas haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hacia en Elmer: lavando, cortando, tiñendo y peinando, y dando masajes dos veces por semana. Solo que todo aquello debía hacerlo con el suelo moviéndose bajo sus pies.

Dormía en una habitación compartida en la que apenas si tenia espacio para vestirse.

La supervisora no llevaba látigo, pero podría haberlo llevado. Se llamaba Rei Hino. La mujer había despedido a la primera compañera de Serena porque la había visto salir una mañana del camarote de un pasajero con el mismo vestido del día anterior.

- Hay que atender a los pasajeros, pero no acostarse con ellos – decía Rei.

Serena se aprendió bien la lección. No porque hubiera tenido intención alguna de acostarse con ellos. Ya era bastante con ser amable.

Había conocido a mucha gente, a muchos hombres. En sus días libres, visitaba los puertos caribeños con algunos de ellos. En ocho semanas había recabado más experiencias y recuerdos que en toda una vida en Elmer.

- ¿No echas de menos tu hogar? – le había preguntado Lita la primera vez que la había llamado en una de sus escalas.

Por supuesto que lo echaba e menos; pero la respuesta había sido otra.

- No tengo tiempo de echar de menos nada.

Lo que por otro lado, era verdad.

Además, aunque algunas noches se tumbaba en la cama y no hacia más que pensar en Elmer y en la vida que había dejado allí, también sabía que en aquella ciudad no habría encontrado nunca lo que necesitaba.

No había ningún hombre en Elmer que la pudiera amar como Andrew amaba a Lita.

Recordaba el día que había llamado a Artemis desde Kauai para contarle lo maravillosa que había sido la boda de su hermana y lo enamorados que estaban los novios.

- Ojala algún día yo encuentre un hombre así.

Y a Artemis solo se le había ocurrido decir:

- ¿Y Darién?

- ¿Darién? – había preguntado ella genuinamente anonadada – ¿Darién y yo?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo Darién? – había preguntado el viejo.

«Todo», podría haberle dicho ella. Darién era demasiado guapo, demasiado sexy, demasiado ligón y además se creía el centro del universo. Ella era una chica que hasta un perdedor como Seiya Kou había rechazado.

- Dejémoslo en que no funcionaria – dijo finalmente ella –. Seria como casar a Caperucita con el lobo.

- Bueno, ahora… – había empezado a decir Artemis, pero ella lo había interrumpido.

- No Artemis, olvídalo.

Precisamente, una de las cosas buenas que tenia aquel nuevo trabajo era haber podido alejarse de Darién.

Eso no quería decir que estuviera huyendo. Al contrario, lo que hacia era abrirse nuevas posibilidades, ver mundo, conocer gente maravillosa, sobre todo hombres.

Su objetivo con aquel viaje era encontrar el amor verdadero.

Por supuesto, eso era algo que no le podía confesar a nadie. Si los demás miembros de la tripulación se hubieran dado cuenta, no la habrían dejado vivir. Ya pensaban que aquella inocencia suya era una mezcla entre algo entrañable y digno de una enorme carcajada.

Carlos, uno de los camareros, que era de Barcelona, le tomaba el pelo todo el día.

- ¡Tienes unos ojos enormes! – le decía con sorna, pues siempre miraba perpleja las maravillas que visitaban.

- Yo te los abriría aun más con gusto – le decía Yiannis, un griego especializado en la carta de vinos –. Si quieres, te enseño los lugares que los turistas no visitan.

Allison, la otra estilista y compañera de camarote desde el despido de Tracy, no se lo permitió.

- No vas a ir a ningún sitio con él. Lo que quiere es desnudarte en un rincón oscuro.

Vivir es aprender.

Así que, cuando Hugh se la llevo a medianoche a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna y él la tomo apasionadamente en sus brazos, ella le puso la rodilla en la entrepierna y le dijo que solo tenia dos opciones: sufrir un duro golpe o dejarla en paz. Se había comportado como todo un caballero liberándola de inmediato.

- Sí, estas aprendiendo – le había dicho Allison cuando se lo había contado.

Era cierto, estaba aprendiendo y mucho. Pero, aunque en los últimos dos meses había visto cosas que no había visto nunca antes, había conocido a mucha gente y había enviado una docena de postales a casa, no había encontrado el amor verdadero. Aun.

Pero lo encontraría. Estaba decidida a hacerlo. Sin embrago, no podía esperar que el amor se presentara en su puerta. Tendría que hacer algo. Así que decidió visitar algunos puertos con hombres que a Allison le parecían bien.

- Caballeros – había dicho Allison, lanzándoles a Hugh, a Carlos y a Yiannis una mirada asesina, que los había obligado a retirarse y a dejarlas solas.

- Pero Carlos es un caballero – había respondido Serena.

- Carlos es un casanova – le había dicho Allison con firmeza – No es tu tipo. Tú necesitas un hombre honrado.

Así que siguió los consejos de Allison.

Paseo con un encantador escocés de nombre Scott, por Nassau, hizo esquí acuático en St. Thomas con un australiano, Fergus, y bebió margaritas en una isla privada con un canadiense de nombre Jimmy.

Eran dulces, divertidos, unos auténticos caballeros y, sin duda, mejor que quedarse en casa en Elmer. Pero ninguno de ellos era el hombre de su vida.

¿Y si nunca llegaba a encontrar tan codiciado espécimen? ¿Y si pasaban no días ni meses, sino años, esperando algo que no ocurriría? No podía soportar pensar en eso.

Tarde o temprano ocurriría. Tendría que pasar.

Cuando menos lo esperara, lo vería subiendo a bordo. Él la miraría y, con sus ojos, se encontrarían sus almas también.

Se comprometerían y se irían a Elmer a casarse. Y todo el valle tendría que celebrar junto a ella que Serena Tsukino hubiera encontrado al fin al hombre de sus sueños.

Y cuando se encaminara hacia el altar, por el pasillo de la iglesia, al encuentro de su futuro esposo, podría sacarle la lengua a Darién Chiba.

.

.

.

Artemis había tenido alguna que otra descabellada idea a lo largo de sus noventa años, pero dudaba que jamás hubiera tenido una tan estúpida como aquella.

Así que, eso, ¿en que convertía a Darién por haberla seguido? ¿Cuan necio era habiéndose gastado una fortuna en «siete días y siete noches de crucero por el Caribe» en el barco en que Serena cortaba el pelo?

Debía estar completamente loco.

- Por supuesto que lo estas – le dijo Artemis alegremente, mientras lo llevaba hacia el aeropuerto de Bozeman – Todos nos volvemos locos cuando nos enamoramos.

«Enamorado». La idea no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Eso era algo que les ocurría a otros, pero no a él. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba a solo una hora de tomar el avión que lo llevaba al encuentro de Serena Tsukino?

Por un momento, considero la posibilidad de echar marcha atrás.

Pero Artemis no se lo permitió.

- No señor, si no lo haces, te arrepentirás.

Darién pensaba que se podía arrepentir mucho mas si lo hacia. ¿Y si al llegar Serena lo miraba de arriba abajo y daba media vuelta? ¿Y si le confesaba su amor y ella lo mandaba al infierno? Y lo que era peor, ¿y si no era capaz de abrir la boca?

- ¿Tú? – dijo Artemis – ¿No hablar? No me lo puedo imaginar.

Era cierto que, generalmente, no tenía problemas de locuacidad y, menos aun, con las mujeres. Pero Serena era otra cosa.

- Seguro que tú nunca hiciste nada tan estúpido como esto – dijo Darién.

Se hizo un silencio, mientras Artemis recapitulaba sobre su vida.

- Puede que sí – dijo el viejo al fin.

Darién levanto las cejas.

- ¿Sí?

- Quizá sí – Artemis se encogió de hombros –; quizá no.

Darién espero a que él le narrara una historia que no narro.

- Gracias – murmuro finalmente Darién – eres de mucha ayuda.

- Yo te he dado la idea – dijo Artemis mientras aparcaba el coche y paraba el motor –. No tienes nada que perder, muchacho.

Sí, sus esperanzas. En tanto en cuanto no se enfrentara a Serena y no recibiera un «no» rotundo, podía seguir soñando con un futuro común.

- Venga Darién – dijo Artemis antes de salir del coche –, un corazón débil no es bueno para ganarse el favor de una dama.

- Preferiría que dejaras esas citas Zen – farfullo Darién mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta.

- No es Zen, es de la novelas románticas.

Darién lo miro perplejo.

- Ikuko me las dio. Un hombre tiene que hacer algo con su tiempo cuando es lo único que le queda. además, yo creo en el amor. Y creo en ti.

Aquel comentario de aprobación era algo excepcional en Artemis.

- ¿Qué quieres decir…? – comenzó a preguntar Darién.

Pero Artemis no estaba dispuesto a repetir.

- Vamos – se puso en marcha hacia la terminal del aeropuerto.

Darién agarro el asa de su maleta tal y como lo hacia con las riendas de un caballo. Una frase le vino a la mente.

- "Esta es la carrera de tu vida" – decía siempre antes de salir al ruedo uno de sus viejos compañeros, Garret King.

Darién había mantenido esa máxima en mente cada vez que se disponía a montar. Y siempre había confiado en que alguna lo seria. La fuerza de la juventud le había hecho pensar que llegaría muy lejos. Había tenido siempre todo lo necesario para triunfar: empuje, coraje, fuerza, talento y vigor.

Pero nada de eso había sido suficiente. Había muchas cosas que no había podido controlar.

En diciembre, en las finales de Las Vegas, había estado a punto de conseguirlo.

Pero ya jamás alcanzaría lo que quería.

Mientras estaba en los ruedos, tenia esperanza, pero ya no le quedaba nada.

Solo tenía un sueño: Serena. Pero no quería admitirlo, no sabiendo lo que ella sentía por él. No hasta que no cambiara de opinión. Porque si él le decía: «Te quiero» y ella respondía: «Pues yo a ti no y nunca te querré», todo habría acabado.

A pesar de todo, allí estaba, dirigiéndose hacia su incierto destino. Y no podía dar marcha atrás con Artemis allí, vigilante. Además, ya se había gastado el dinero y todo el mundo se había enterado, gracias al anciano, a donde se dirigía.

Eso le había costado más de una mirada especulativa y burlona de la mayoría de las mujeres del pueblo, entre ellas Beryl Akashima, quien la ultima vez que le llevo algunas cosas de la tienda, lo había mirado de arriba abajo y le dijo:

- No se te olvide cortarte el pelo mientras estés allí; a lo mejor hasta te apetece un masaje si te lo da Serena Tsukino.

Y lo peor era que, pensar sobre ello hacia que sintiera los pantalones un tanto constreñidos en cierta zona viril.

Pero suponía que todo aquello lo hacia por amor, no por sexo, o al menos, no solo por sexo. Lo que sentía por Serena era más que simple deseo. Tenía que ver con palabras como «para siempre» y «compromiso» y «levantarse juntos cada mañana». Sin embargo, no podía negar que también sentía deseo.

Volvió a pensar en lo de recibir un masaje de Serena en el barco. ¿Se atrevería?

- ¿Vienes o te vas a quedar ahí de pie como si hubieras echado raíces? – le dijo Artemis.

Agarro el asa de su equipaje con más fuerza. «Esta es la carrera de tu vida», volvió a pensar.

Solo esperaba no darse contra el suelo.

.

.

.

Voló hasta Salt Lake City y luego hasta Miami. Hacia un calor del demonio, para nada paradisiaco.

Recogió su equipaje en la cinta transportadora y se encamino hacia el autobús que había de conducirlo hasta el barco.

Trato de imaginarse lo que ella diría cuando lo viera aparecer y luego trato de olvidarlo.

Al subir al autobús, sonrío a los demás pasajeros e intento no sentirse como un pez fuera del agua que estuviera a punto de encontrarse con un cuchillo afilado.

Pero todo el mundo lo miraba y dedujo que seria por su sombrero de vaquero. Nadie iba como él. Casi todo los hombres llevaban camisetas de polo y, alguno que otro, una gorra.

Darién se descubrió la cabeza y se paso la mano por el pelo, con la intención de sentirse mejor, mas integrado en el grupo. Lo único que consiguió fue una mayor sensación de vulnerabilidad, como si estuviera desnudo.

Y eso era lo último que necesitaba. Al diablo con todo. Él era un vaquero. ¿Qué había de malo con que lo pareciera? Los demás parecían jugadores de golf profesionales y seguro que ni siquiera lo eran.

No podía permitirse comprarse ropa para una sola semana. Además de la camisa de manga larga que llevaba, también había metido en la maleta una camiseta de polo y otras dos normales de manga larga. El agente turístico que le había vendido los billetes le había recomendado que incorporara unos pantalones negros y él había optado por los que se había comprado para la boda de su hermana Hotaru, hacia diez años, y que luego había utilizado en el funeral de su padre.

En aquel momento, llevaba puestas unas botas. Y eso era lo que pensaba seguir llevando, pues no estaba dispuesto a comprarse unos mocasines necios. En Elmer se reirían de él si aparecía con ellos.

Claro que se iban a reír igualmente si aparecía sin Serena.

No era lo más grave. Lo grave era la vida sin ella.

Así que trato de no pensar en eso y creyó oportuno centrarse en mostrar algún interés en los pasajeros del autobús. Él era generalmente sociable, y le gustaba hablar con la gente, escuchar, aprender cosas.

Así que sonrío a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado.

- ¿Qué tal? – dijo él - ¿Es tu primer crucero? El mío sí.

La dama sonrío complacida y dejo de mirar su sombrero. Respondió que no, pero como si lo fuera. Enseguida se unieron otras dos mujeres y para cuando llegaron al barco ya se habían convertido en una alegre y numerosa familia: él y tres alegres féminas.

Una de ellas le pregunto si iba contratado por el barco.

- A veces reclutan caballeros, que vienen al crucero sin pagar nada, para que bailen con mujeres solas como nosotras.

- Vaya – dijo él – no lo sabia, pero no, he venido para ver a una amiga.

- ¿Tu novia? – pregunto una de ellas.

- Bueno, no es exactamente mi novia… aun.

Todas lo interrogaban ávidas de información.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¿Es una pasajera?

- No – dijo él – trabaja en el barco.

No quería decirles mucho más. Lo último que necesitaba era tener espectadoras.

- No presionen al pobre muchacho – dijo la mujer que estaba sentada junto a él – lo van a poner nervioso.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto otra.

- Bien, sí, muy bien… – farfullo.

Otra de ellas estaba estudiando la relación de pasajeros y camarotes.

- Vaya, parece que te han puesto en el mismo pasillo que a nosotras – dijo – Yo soy Petsite, ellas son Berjerite y Karmesite. No te preocupes, vente con nosotras y cuidaremos de ti.

Darién, sintiéndose como si acabaran de darle un mazazo en la cabeza, hizo exactamente lo que ellas le dijeron.

.

.

.

Las tres primas, Petsite, Berjerite y Karmesite, se autoproclamaron sus guardianas. Eran tres maestras de escuela que venían de Alabama, muy bellas y de unos treinta y tantos años. Todos los veranos se embarcaban en un crucero para estar juntas, sin desperdiciar la idea de encontrar al hombre de sus sueños.

- No ha ocurrido aun – le dijo Berjerite.

- Pero seguimos manteniendo la esperanza – dijo Karmesite.

- O somos masoquistas – protesto Petsite.

- Lo que sea – dijo Berjerite – pero no te quitaremos el ojo.

- Yo... – Darién empezó a protestar porque no era el hombre de sus sueños y quería asegurarse de que ellas ya eran conscientes de eso.

Petsite le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla y se detuvo delante de su habitación.

- No vamos a intentar quitarle su posesión a otra chica, estate tranquilo. Ya sabemos que estas comprometido.

- Yo…

Karmesite sonrío y asintió.

- Ya, lo sabemos. Eres de otra. ¡Y nos parece tan romántico!

¿Era romántico?

- Cierto – asintió Berjerite fervorosamente –. Nos alegra saber que todavía hay hombres de verdad como tú.

Esperaba que Serena opinara lo mismo y estaba preocupado. Todavía no sabia lo que le iba a decir cuando se lo encontrara.

El maldito barco era tan grande que podría pasarse una semana entera sin dar con ella.

Se planteo el volver a casa y decirle a Artemis que la había buscado sin éxito. Pero sabia que no seria una buena idea.

En cuanto las «trillizas de Alabama» lo dejaron solo, se encamino a su camarote con la intención de pensar en plan.

La habitación le pareció sorprendentemente grande y muy elegante, con una gran cama, excesiva para dormir solo. Rápidamente se imagino a Serena con él allí.

De pronto, todo aquello tomo sentido.

Había aprendido una cosa a lo largo de los años y era que jamás se tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar el premio si uno se preocupaba por los peligros de la carrera. Lo que importaba era visualizarse en el momento final.

Le resultaba muy fácil imaginarse a sí mismo en la cama con Serena.

El problema era que no lograba visualizar los pasos intermedios.

Se tumbo sobre el colchón con la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos. Trato de ver la sonrisa de ella al verlo aparecer, sus labios pronunciando su nombre como si se alegrara de verlo. Luego se imagino a sí mismo abrazándola, llevándosela al camarote, desnudándola lentamente…

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron.

Se puso de pie con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa. ¿Y si era Serena?

Se paso la mano por el pelo, se metió la camisa en el pantalón y se encontró con la sorpresa de su miembro viril pujante y encendido. Tras unos segundos de indecisión, opto por ponerse el sombrero y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Por supuesto, no era Serena, sino las «trillizas», vestidas en refulgentes vestidos de colores brillantes.

- Vamos a cubierta, donde van a hacer una demostración de las medidas de seguridad. ¿Te vienes?

Tenia que ir. Según le había dicho un miembro de la tripulación era el único evento obligatorio al que todos los pasajeros debían asistir.

Karmesite lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto.

Darién se sintió como un adolescente cuya miente y cuyo cuerpo estuvieran fuera de control.

Asintió.

- Si… es que… me había quedado medio dormido.

Sin esperar a ver si lo creían o no, cerro la puerta, se metió en el baño, se lavo la cara, se puso una camisa limpia y se la metió por los pantalones, todavía demasiado apretados por efecto de su imaginación erótica.

Hacia demasiado tiempo que no había estado con una mujer. Desde febrero exactamente, desde el día en que Serena había pujado por Andrew y se había ganado una semana en su compañía. Aquella noche, Neherenia Takayashi se había metido en su habitación y se le había insinuado, asegurándole que Serena no era la única mujer del mundo.

Furioso por lo que esta había hecho, decidió desahogarse con Neherenia.

Había sido un desastre, al menos para él. Esperaba que Neherenia no lo odiara. Ya se odiaba bastante a sí mismo por aquello.

Agarro su sombrero y se encamino a la puerta. Al abrir se encontró a Petsite, Berjerite y Karmesite con idénticas sonrisas esperando allí. Darién reparo en que llevaban sus chalecos salvavidas en las manos.

- Un momento – entro en la habitación y agarro el suyo –. Ya estoy.

Berjerite lo agarro de un brazo y Karmesite del otro, mientras Petsite encabezaba la expedición.

- Vamos, es por aquí.

La cubierta estaba llena de gente y los miembros de la tripulación que iban a hacer la demostración los miraban sonrientes.

Gary, uno de ellos, los recibió con una de esas sonrisas exclusivas de los cruceros y comenzó la instrucción. Si se daba una emergencia, todo el mundo debía acudir a aquel punto a esperar órdenes.

- Ahora, asegurémonos de que todos saben como ponerse el chaleco salvavidas – dijo Gary.

Les mostró como se hacia y les dio paso a ellos.

- Les toca a ustedes – los animo – Tenemos mucho personal que les puede ayudar.

Había demasiada gente en cubierta, todos tratando de ponerse aquello con muy poco éxito.

Él también tenía problemas y se arrepentía de haberse llevado el sombrero.

- ¡Eh, vaquero! Déjame que te sujete el sombrero – dijo una voz familiar detrás de él.

Se volvió y se encontró con los hermosos y brillantes ojos de Serena Tsukino, cuya sonrisa de crucero iba desvaneciéndose a toda prisa.

.

.

* * *

Y bien, aqui el segundo capitulo, creo que para el jueves o viernes subo el tercer capitulo, hasta pronto =)


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Anne McAllister

Yo, solo me divierto xp

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

.

- ¿Darién? – dijo Serena en tono incrédulo, su voz escondida entre el tumulto del público asistente.

No podía creerse que fuera él. ¿Darién Chiba?

Serena sintió como si le acabaran de dar un puñetazo en el estomago.

Cerró los ojos un momento, convencida de que debía tratarse de una alucinación, de que el sombrero vaquero que la había atraído como la miel a las moscas se desvanecería de un momento a otro.

«¿Un vaquero en un crucero?» había pensado ella al ver el sombrero Stetson que tantos recuerdos de su hogar le traía. Pero eran recuerdos de Elmer, no de Darién. ¡Aquel no podía ser Chiba! Sencillamente era imposible.

La boca se le seco, tenía las palmas de las manos húmedas y el corazón acelerado.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, pero la alucinación no solo no se había desvanecido, sino que, además, sonreía con aquella sonrisa burlona de la que había huido.

- ¿Qué tal Serena Tsukino? Me alegro de verte por aquí.

- ¿Es tu amiga? – pregunto una dulce voz femenina.

Serena miro a la mujer que iba enganchada del brazo de Darién y que la miraba fijamente. Al otro lado, tenía otra y, por supuesto, apareció una tercera.

¡Ese era Darién Chiba! ¡Se embarcaba en un crucero con tres mujeres! ¡Además, su crucero!

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le pregunto ella furiosa.

Las «trillizas» la miraron sorprendidas.

- He venido a verte, claro está.

- Sí, claro.

Si realmente estaba allí por ella, seria porque se había propuesto seguirla hasta los confines del mundo solo para humillarla.

Él sabía mejor que nadie hasta que punto era un fracaso en todo. Probablemente, Seiya le hubiera contado, en su momento, todas sus fallas.

¡Odiaba a Darién Chiba! Porque era un testigo de todos sus horrendos secretos, de todo lo que quería dejar atrás.

Pero estaba logrando construirse una nueva vida. Ya no era la chica que Seiya Kou había dejado plantada delante del altar.

No. Era Serena Tsukino, un poco inocente, pero alguien que a los hombres les gustaba. Era una mujer con una vida. No una vida extraordinaria pero iba mejorando. Había hecho amigos, había conocido hombres. Quizás no hubiera encontrado al hombre perfecto aun, pero todo era una cuestión de tiempo.

Día a día iba logrando obtener una confianza en sí misma que la empujaba a seguir sus sueños.

Y, de pronto, Darién se presentaba allí, y lo iba a arruinar todo.

- ¿Esta es tu novia Darién? – volvió a preguntar una de las mujeres.

- ¿La de tu ciudad? – pregunto la segunda.

- ¿No nos vas a presentar? – pregunto la tercera.

Darién pareció desconcertado con tal interrogatorio, incluso de ruborizo un poco. ¡Darién se ruborizo!

Pero debía ser producto de la vergüenza que sentía ante la absurda idea de que ellas la hubieran llamado «su novia».

Jamás podría serlo.

Serena espero una pronta negativa de él, pero no la hubo.

- Esta es… Serena – dijo rápidamente.

Todas la saludaron al unisonó.

- ¡Hola Serena!

Ella parpadeo ante el inesperado entusiasmo de las mujeres. Pero, cuando se disponía a responder, otra voz se interpuso.

- ¿Conoce a este pasajero? – dijo su jefa, Rei, con un claro gesto de desaprobación.

- Solía trabajar conmigo – dijo Serena –, eso es todo.

Serena sabía lo que Rei opinaba sobre que sus empleados fraternizaran con los clientes.

- ¿Es peluquero? – pregunto la mujer mirando incrédula a Darién.

- No. Trabajaba conmigo en una tienda. Otro de los empleos que tuve – no era algo que hubiera especificado en su curriculum. Y estaba segura de que a Rei no le agradaría algo tan vulgar, cuando ella tenía aires tan aristocráticos.

Rei siempre contaba que su premisa principal eran la sofisticación y la elegancia en letras mayúsculas.

- ¿Cree que los clientes se van a fiar de usted, si tiene un aspecto vulgar? – le había preguntado a Serena la primer semana de trabajo.

Pero, a pesar de que había pensado que necesitaba un estilista, no la habría seleccionado de no haber visto en ella un potencial.

Así que Rei había dispuesto que Stevie, el jefe de peluquería y su mejor estilista, le cortara el pelo.

- Quiero que destaques sus pómulos – le había dicho, y Stevie había optado por un pelo corto e irregular.

Y, efectivamente, había logrado destacar sus pómulos.

Luego Birgit, la maquilladora, le había enseñado como con un lápiz de ojos negro, algo de sombra y un poco de labial podía llegar a estar incluso elegante.

Había llegado a habituarse a aquella nueva imagen, aun más, a sentirse casi cómoda con ella.

Pero en aquel momento, delante de Darién Chiba se sentía como un fraude, como una calabaza de campo tratando de pasar por algo urbano y sofisticado.

Estaba segura de que era lo él estaba pensando.

Serena se ruborizo inevitablemente y deseo que el mar se la tragara.

- No es momento de socializar – dijo Rei –, tiene que volver a trabajar.

Era una orden y Serena lo sabía y, aunque en aquel instante su trabajo consistía en ayudar a los pasajeros, sabía que lo que Rei le estaba diciendo era: «Al salón de belleza y basta de flirtear con los pasajeros».

¡Cuando no había nada más lejos de su intención! Darién Chiba era la última persona en el mundo con la que flirtearía. Pero no iba a decirlo. Simplemente iba a aprovecharse de la oportunidad que Rei le estaba dando.

- Por supuesto – le dijo alegremente a la supervisora –, voy para allá.

Luego se volvió hacia Darién y su harén con su mejor sonrisa de crucero.

- Bienvenidos a bordo – les dijo.

.

.

¡Habría dado cualquier cosa por haber podido comportarse con la soltura y descaro que solía tener delante de otras mujeres! Pero con Serena era imposible. Tenía que agradecer haber sido capaz de decir algo.

¡Dios, qué idiota era! Había oído su voz, se había vuelto hacia ella y se había quedado sin respiración. Sin saber que decir, se había quedado unos segundos observando a Serena como si fuera la primera vez que había visto en su vida.

Y, en cierto modo, era así.

Esperaba haber visto a la Serena de siempre, la introvertida que se quedaba sentada en las fiestas porque nadie la sacaba a bailar, la que parecía estar siempre en la trastienda de la vida.

No por ello había dejado de considerarla hermosa, pero con un tipo de belleza suave, gentil, que no llamaba la atención.

¡No así!

Aquella Serena era casi exótica, con grandes ojos azules y largas pestañas. Su suave y largo cabello rubio había sido cambiado por un corte a capas que destacaba sus encantos. Y, ¿de dónde había sacado aquellos pómulos?

Lita había sido siempre la de los pómulos. Pero la cara de Serena siempre había sido redonda. De pronto, parecía como si la hubieran esculpido, como si un gran artista hubiera descubierto sus encantos ocultos.

Darién se había quedado sin palabras al verla, lo que había empeorado aun mas al comprobar que ella no se alegraba en absoluto de verlo allí.

Había tenido la esperanza de que, con tanto tiempo alejada de casa, el simple hecho de ver una cara conocida hubiera sido motivo de alegría.

Pero no.

Sintió una desesperación profunda y honda en la boca del estomago. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

Alrededor de él la gente se estaba divirtiendo. Se reía, hablaba. Era la primera comida de lo que prometía ser una serie de ellas, donde todo el mundo estaba relajado y disfrutaba.

* ¿Te mareas? – le pregunto Karmesite en un tono compasivo, mientras le servía langosta en el plato.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Yo siempre me siento así la primera noche – le dijo Petsite –; tardo un par de días o tres en acostumbrarme al mar. Mañana te sentirás mejor.

Darién asintió, se metió un trozo de langosta en la boca y trato de fingir que se divertía.

- Yo creo que esta así por su novia – dijo Berjerite.

En ese momento, se le escapo de la boca el trozo de langosta que estaba tratando de tragar.

Berjerite asintió en un gesto triunfal.

- He acertado – dijo –; es ella lo que le preocupa.

- ¡No me preocupa! – respondió él, mientras trataba de recuperar la langosta.

- Claro que no es eso – lo defendió Karmesite como una madre protectora –, esa chica simplemente se quedo muy sorprendida y como tenía a su jefa observándola tuvo que fingir indiferencia.

- Mientras que no fuera una muestra de sus sentimientos – dijo Berjerite.

- ¡Claro que no! – continuo Karmesite en nombre de Darién. Luego se volvió y le sonrió –. Estoy segura de que se habrá alegrado mucho de verlo. ¡Yo lo habría estado! No todos los días un hombre se atraviesa medio mundo para ir en busca de la chica a la que ama.

Aquel comentario hizo que Darién se sintiera más idiota que nunca.

- Ya reaccionara – dijo Petsite –; solo necesita tiempo.

- ¡Anímate! – le dijeron todas a coro – Vente a ver el espectáculo con nosotras y diviértete.

- Quizás, cuando llegues a tu camarote esta noche, ella te estará esperando – dijo Petsite.

Quizás fuera así.

Pero Darién tenía sus serias dudas y no tenía prisa por llegar a su cuarto y averiguarlo.

Decidió no ir a ver el espectáculo con Petsite, Karmesite y Berjerite. No podía quedarse sentado, estaba demasiado ansioso.

Les dio las gracias y decidió encaminarse al bar. Allí se tomaría unos cuantos whiskys y, con un poco de suerte, encontraría una mesa de billar. Podía imaginarse que estaba de vuelta en Elmer. Artemis lo sermonearía una vez más. ¡Vaya ideas que tenía el viejo!

- ¿Cómo lo vas a saber si no lo intentas? A lo mejor se lanza a tus brazos.

«O me aprieta el cuello hasta estrangularme» pensó Darién.

Suspiro y pidió un whisky.

.

.

Serena nunca llamaba a casa desde el barco. Desde el primer momento se había impuesto a sí misma no hacerlo. Era una cuestión de madurez. Era una mujer adulta y debía ser capaz de sobrevivir.

Durante treinta años había dependido de su familia, sobre todo de su hermana mayor, Lita. Ella era la que le daba el apoyo moral que necesitaba siempre un hombro sobre el que llorar.

Pero eso no podía seguir siendo así.

Cuando Rei la había regañado por un cliente descontento, cuando Hugh se había reído de ella, o cuando Carlos había tratado de besarla o Yannis de aprovecharse ella había resuelto sus problemas solita. Y lo había hecho bien.

Pero tener a Darién Chiba en el crucero, era más de lo que ella podía solucionar sola.

Con los dedos temblorosos, marco el número de su hermana. Quizás ella ni siquiera supiera que Chiba estaba allí, pero también podía ser que supiera incluso el porqué. Más aun, tal vez pudiera decirle lo que podía hacer al respecto.

- ¿Qué sucede Serena? – pregunto Lita sobresaltada nada mas oír la voz de su hermana.

- Nada importante – dijo Serena.

Pero Lita la conocía demasiado bien.

- Bien y ¿qué es eso tan poco importante?, vamos, sabes que puedes contármelo.

Serena sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

- Darién.

- ¿Darién? ¿Le ha sucedido algo?

- No. Todavía.

- Pero… – Lita parecía confusa.

- Esta aquí.

- ¿A qué te refieres con «aquí»? ¿Es que has vuelto a Elmer?

- No. ¡Esta aquí en el barco!

Hubo un momento de atónito silencio, luego Lita inspiro y resoplo.

- ¡Dios santo! – dijo finalmente,

- ¡Como se le ocurra decir una sola palabra de lo de Seiya o de lo de Andrew o lo de la subasta, lo mato!

- No lo hará.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no lo hará? – dijo ella y se paso la mano por el pelo – ¿Para qué ha venido?

- Quizás deberías preguntárselo.

- Ya lo hice.

- ¿Y qué te respondió?

- Me dijo… – hizo una pausa para recapacitar sobre cual había sido la respuesta de él – me dijo que había venido a verme a mí.

- ¿No dijo que había ido a fastidiarte la vida? – pregunto Lita con cierta sorna.

- No hace falta – protesto Serena – ¿Qué está haciendo aquí si no?

- Ha ido a verte – repitió Lita –. Quizás te eche de menos.

- ¿Es que no hay nadie más en Elmer a quien pueda molestar?

- Quizás sintiera curiosidad por saber que hacías allí.

- Podría habérselo preguntado a Artemis.

- A lo mejor lo hizo y, al final, decidió comprobarlo por sí mismo – dijo Lita.

- Todo son «quizás, quizás, quizás» – dijo Serena con cierta impaciencia –. En realidad sus motivos me son indiferentes, lo que importa es qué voy a hacer yo al respecto.

- Podrías lanzarte a sus brazos y besarlo – dijo Lita –. Pero supongo que esa opción ya la has descartado.

Serena se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

- Ni hablar. Quiero mantenerme lo más lejos posible de Darién Chiba.

Lita dudo una vez más.

- ¿Nunca has oído que la mejor defensa es una buena ofensa?

- ¿Me estas sugiriendo que sea agradable con él?

- La verdad es que pensaba que eso no hacía falta decirlo – le aseguro Lita –. Más bien me refería a que fueras un poco más allá.

- ¿Qué me lance a sus brazos y lo bese? – dijo Serena con dificultad.

- Eso, definitivamente, lo dejaría desconcertado – ser rio Lita.

- No estoy tan segura de que sea posible desconcertar a Darién Chiba – dijo Serena –. Pero, en cualquier caso, gracias. Gracias por todo. Y, sobre todo, por estar siempre ahí para mí.

- ¿Estás bien Serena? – le pregunto Lita repentinamente alarmada por su tono de voz.

- Estoy perfectamente, de verdad.

Se despidió y colgó el teléfono. Se cuadro de hombros y se dijo que podía, sin problemas, enfrentarse a Darién Chiba.

.

.

Darién oía entre sueños el lejano sonido de un teléfono. Con los ojos cerrados, metió la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Que contestara Artemis.

Sonó otra vez.

«Vamos viejo, responde», pensó, medio inconsciente.

El insistente timbre repico de nuevo.

Molesto, levanto la cabeza y grito el nombre de Artemis. Pero este no respondió. No podía hacerlo, porque estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Y el teléfono que sonaba era el móvil que había dejado sobre la mesilla. Se lo había llevado por si Artemis tenía que ponerse en contacto con él, en caso de emergencia. Aunque, era poco lo que Darién podía hacer estando tan lejos.

Tenía que responder. Darién se incorporo desoyendo las recomendaciones de su dolorida cabeza, y alcanzo el teléfono de la mesilla.

- ¿Qué? – respondió secamente.

- Has tardado un montón en responder. ¿Es que no estás solo?

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – Darién trato de sentarse, pero la resaca se lo dificultaba – ¿Que te ocurre?

- Nada – Artemis hizo una pausa – ¿Que tal van las cosas?

- Las cosas van… – dijo él, tratando de permanecer totalmente inmóvil, de mover lo menos posible todo su cuerpo, para evitar los martillazos dentro de su cráneo. ¿Por qué demonios había bebido tanto?

- ¿Has visto a Serena?

¡Claro que la había visto, era por eso por lo que había bebido tanto! No le respondió a Artemis.

- ¿Qué emergencia tienes?

- Ya te lo he dicho, ninguna. Pero no puedo dormir porque me preocupas.

- Pues deja de preocuparte – le dijo Darién entre dientes.

- No puedo – dijo Artemis –, a menos que tú me des una razón para dejar de hacerlo, como decirme que ya le has propuesto matrimonio a Serena y que te ha dicho que si.

Había tanta esperanza en su voz que Darién se sintió consternado.

- Supongo que eso es demasiado pedir – se respondió Artemis a si mismo tras el silencio de Darién –; pero la has visto.

Lo último era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

- Si – dijo Darién.

- ¿Y se alegro de verte? – pregunto el anciano ansioso.

- Tanto que parecía que quería arrojarme acido a la cara. Esto no ha sido buena idea Artemis.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

- No seas tan negativo. Tienes que darle tiempo – dijo Artemis finalmente.

- Ya.

- No te preocupes. Se está haciendo la dura contigo.

- Si, ese es un modo de describirlo.

- Así que tú tienes que hacer lo mismo, hacerte inaccesible.

Darién protestó.

- Artemis, estás loco. Estoy aquí, en un barco, ¿cómo demonios voy a hacerme inaccesible?

- Ya… – dijo Artemis mientras pensaba sobre ello.

- Artemis, esto no es una emergencia – volvió a decirle Darién.

- Pero, entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? – pregunto el hombre haciendo caso omiso a lo que Darién le acababa de decir.

- Disfrutar el crucero.

Artemis gruño.

- Eres un perdedor.

- ¡No soy un perdedor! Solo estoy… estoy dándole tiempo.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para que se acostumbre a tenerme cerca.

- Ya – dijo Artemis con escepticismo.

- Lo digo en serio. Yo creo que me tiene miedo.

- Sí, claro, la tienes aterrorizada.

- ¡Venga Artemis! Dame un poco de apoyo moral – dijo Darién y trato de incorporarse, pero una vez más, sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Volvió a recostarse.

Hubo un silencio hasta que Artemis le dijo finalmente:

- ¿Quieres apoyo moral? Pues te diré que no eres tan idiota como te empeñas en parecer, pero cada vez te acercas más.

.

.

Serena espero todo el día a que Darién apareciera y le soltara alguna de sus impertinencias.

Pero él no apareció.

Ella había trabajado durante más de doce horas porque iba a celebrarse la primera cena formal del crucero y las mujeres querían estar perfectas. Habían hablado y cotilleado sobre todo tipo de cosas.

Pero no había oído nada de Darién, ni tampoco lo había visto.

De no haber sido por una nueva llamada de atención de Rei, habría llegado a pensar que había sido un sueño. Pero su supervisora había ido detrás de ella cuando se disponía a salir de la peluquería al final de su larga jornada.

- ¿Ese hombre es su amante? Me refiero al vaquero.

- ¡No!

- ¿No? Pero ha dicho que ha venido a verla.

- Solo para molestarme – ¿cómo podía explicar la antagonista relación que tenia con Darién? –. Seguro que se sorprendió de verme tanto como yo me sorprendí.

- ¿No sabía que estaba usted aquí?

Serena se humedeció los labios.

- Yo… no lo sé.

- Vaya… – dijo al mujer en un tono amenazante –. Bueno, usted conoce las reglas.

- Sí.

Rei asintió.

- Divertimos a los pasajeros, bebemos con ellos, pero no nos acostamos con ellos.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Espero que lo recuerde – le ordeno la mujer.

Como si Serena necesitara una orden semejante. Nadie tenía que decirle que no se acostara con Darién Chiba, eso era algo que jamás haría…

.

.

* * *

He aqui el tercer capitulo, queria subirlo mas temprano pero lo olvide xp, bueno hasta la proxima =)


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Anne McAllister

Yo, solo me divierto xp

.

Holaaaaa, antes que nada pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, no tuve internet, pero ya estoy de vuelta, asi que les dejo este capitulo y el el miercoles subo el siguiente, saluditos =D

.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

.

.

.

Darién pasó la mayor parte de la mañana en la cama por la resaca y llego a la sabia conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse del whisky durante el resto del crucero. Las resacas eran muy duras en tierra, pero en un barco, con el suelo moviéndose constantemente bajo los pies, eran prácticamente terminales.

Solo la idea de desayunar le revolvía el estomago, por lo que rechazo la invitación de las trillizas para ir con ellas. Ni siquiera se molesto en abrir la puerta.

- Voy a dormir un poco mas – les dijo todo lo fuerte que pudo.

- Muy bien, luego vendremos a verte.

Darién se dio media vuelta y se quedo dormido. Hasta que de nuevo, unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron.

- ¿Darién? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Estoy… estoy mejor – se incorporo ligeramente. La cabeza le seguía doliendo, pero ya no era nada comparado con lo de antes.

- Fantástico. Podrías venirte a comer con nosotras.

¿Comer? La idea ya no le resultaba tan repulsiva. No tenia nauseas y el estomago le pedía algo. Lentamente se puso de pie.

- Si no te sientes bien – dijo una de la trillizas – podemos llamar al médico.

- ¡No! No hace falta. Estoy bien.

- ¿Entonces te vienes? Después nos vamos a ir a darnos un baño. A lo mejor te apetece.

- Pues… – la idea no le resulto demasiado sugerente. Pero tenía que hacer algo más que quedarse en el camarote, si no el crucero se habría acabado antes de que ni tan siquiera se hubiera podido broncear – de acuerdo, estoy listo en veinte minutos, tengo que ducharme.

Tardó media hora. Se duchó, se afeitó y estudió con detenimiento sus ojos enrojecidos. No estaba dispuesto a que Serena lo empujara a beber, a que lo volviera loco. Iba a actuar como un adulto razonable.

.

.

Fue a comer con Petsite, Berjerite y Karmesite. Al principio, se sentía un poco mal, algo tembloroso y su estomago se revolvía ante la sola mención de algunos platos. Pero, finalmente, logró comer razonablemente.

Después se fueron a cubierta a las piscinas. Y, una vez allí, empezó a recobrar su sentido del humor y su habitual encanto.

Al cabo de un rato, no solo estaba haciendo reír a las trillizas, sino que estaba rodeado de media docena de mujeres fascinadas por sus historias.

- No es habitual ver vaqueros en un crucero – dijo una de ellas.

Darién le respondió que los vaqueros, generalmente no tienen tiempo para ese tipo de cosas. Le pidieron entonces que les contara cómo era su vida, y escucharon con atención sus explicaciones, sorprendidas de que las criaturas como él existieran aún.

- Parece una historia sacada de una película de Andrew Furuhata – dijo otra de las mujeres.

Darién sonrió.

- En realidad, no – le aseguro él –. En las películas, Andrew sale demasiado limpio y con un aspecto muy estudiado. En la vida real no es así.

- ¿Conoces a Andrew Furuhata? – pregunto una de las damas.

Darién le dijo que sí.

- ¡Cielo santo, conoce a Andrew Furuhata!

Para entonces la reunión de mujeres había aumentado de número hasta la docena.

- Cuéntanos cosas sobre Andrew – le rogaron todas.

Darién así lo hizo. Les conto que de pequeños solían pelear y que él le había roto la nariz, luego les confesó que en la siguiente pelea había sido Andrew quien se la había roto a él.

- Después de aquello firmamos una tregua – dijo él –. Al poco tiempo, se mudó.

- Andrew es de Montana, ¿no?

Darién asintió.

- De esa pequeña ciudad en la que se celebro la subasta el año pasado, ¿verdad? – dijo otra de ellas – ¿Se llamaba Wilmer?

- No, Elmer – dijo Darién.

Más mujeres se unieron al grupo.

- Cuéntanos más cosas sobre Elmer.

Él comenzó a narrarles su historia. La mayoría habían visto algo sobre la pequeña ciudad en televisión, o lo habían leído en las revistas.

También sabían de Lita.

- ¿La conoces?

Darién asintió.

- ¿Cómo es? Ella y Andrew se casaron, ¿verdad?

- Sí, después de que fuera su hermana quien lo ganara en las subasta.

Se hizo un murmullo.

- ¡Pobrecilla! Me gustaría saber lo que ella opina de eso.

Darién no dijo: «Pueden preguntárselo ustedes mismas, está en el barco». Estaba seguro de que a Serena no le habría gustado.

- La verdad es que Elmer parece un lugar muy excitante.

- Quizás deberíamos habernos ido allí todas en lugar de venir aquí – dijo una de las mujeres.

- Quizás – dijo Darién, sintiéndose como un miembro de la cámara de comercio.

- A lo mejor lo hacemos – dijo una pelirroja –. ¿Cuántos vaqueros solteros hay?

Darién levanto las cejas. Las mujeres lo miraban expectantes. Se rasco la cabeza y trato de recordar cuales eran los hombres disponibles. Pensó en los que salían de la escuela de rodeo y contó unos cuantos. Así se lo dijo.

- ¿Tú también montas toros? – le preguntaron.

- Solía hacerlo

- ¿Ya no?

- Tuve una lesión el año pasado y el médico me recomendó que me buscara otra profesión.

- ¡Pobre Darién! – dijeron todas al unísono.

- Pero ya estoy bien – no estaba interesado en su compasión –. Estoy preparado para cambiar, para hacer otra cosa y para sentar cabeza.

Tenía claro que quería quedarse en Elmer con Serena.

Todas lo miraron y dijeron un «¡Oh!» colectivo.

- Quiero casarme – dijo él.

- Pues pídemelo a mí – dijo una de las féminas, y todas se rieron.

Darién sonrió.

- Lo siento, pero ya sé que mujer quiero.

- Trabaja aquí – dijo Petsite.

- En este barco – dijo Berjerite.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto un coro.

- Sí, dinos quien es para envenenarla.

Todas se rieron.

Luego, la mayor de todas le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

- Es una muchacha muy afortunada.

Darién se pregunto si a la mujer le importaría decírselo directamente a Serena.

.

.

- ¿Has visto al vaquero? – le pregunto a Serena su primera clienta a la mañana siguiente.

Era el segundo día de crucero y habían atracado en el puerto de Nassau. En el salón de belleza estaban solo ella y Stevie, pues el resto del personal había bajado a tierra.

Cuando el barco estaba en puerto, el personal se alternaba para trabajar. Como Serena había visitado varias veces Nassau, había preferido quedarse trabajando. Prefería estar allí y evitar la posibilidad de encontrarse a Darién Chiba en la playa.

No lo había visto desde el día de su llegada y empezaba a pensar que todo había sido una alucinación.

Pero el comentario de la pelirroja le hizo pensar que quizás Darién estuviera allí, después de todo.

- ¿Vaquero?

- Sí – dijo la mujer en un tono de apreciación –. ¡Vaya ejemplar! Yo soy una chica de ciudad, pero te aseguro que no me importaría que este pusiera sus botas debajo de mi cama cuando quisiera.

- ¿Se ha ofrecido? – pregunto Serena sin pensar –. Quiero decir…

La mujer respondió sin problemas.

- Ojalá – dijo con un suspiro

Media hora más tarde su siguiente clienta le hizo prácticamente la misma pregunta.

- ¿Has visto al vaquero?

No podían referirse al mismo.

- ¿El vaquero?

- Sí. Lo conocí ayer en la piscina. Me pareció la cosa más mona en vaqueros y botas que había visto en mi vida. Y es tan amable y educado… podría darle a cualquiera clases de cortesía.

¿Clases de cortesía? No podía tratarse de Darién.

La siguiente mujer que entró en la peluquería también hablo de él.

- Es tan educado y tan guapo, con ese pelo negro y esos ojos tan azules. Dice que conoce a Andrew Furuhata.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Serena desconcertada.

La mujer asintió.

- Dice que le rompió la nariz cuando eran pequeños y que Andrew le devolvió el golpe y también le rompió la suya.

- Y… – a Serena le empezaron a temblar las manos – ¿Dijo algo más?

- Sí. Dijo que quería sentar cabeza.

- ¿Qué? – las tijeras se le cayeron al suelo con gran estruendo – ¡Oh, lo siento!

Serena se agacho a recogerlas mientras trataba de cuadrar toda aquella información.

Después de todo, no era una novedad. El mismo Darién se lo había dado a entender. Se estaba construyendo una casa en el rancho de hermana y su cuñado.

Pero, por lo que veía, no pensaba sentar cabeza con una sola mujer, sino con todo un harén.

- Lo siento – se disculpo con la mujer. Lo último que necesitaba era que Rei recibiera una queja.

- No me importaría que sentara cabeza conmigo – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa – pero dice que ya tiene a alguien en mente.

Serena no se lo podía creer. Si Darién Chiba hubiera tenido a alguien en mente, ella lo habría sabido. ¡La conocería incluso! No había tantas mujeres disponibles en Elmer o sus alrededores.

Si estaba cortejando a alguien en serio, no lo habría podido mantener en secreto.

Seguro que lo que Darién estaba haciendo era contarles que había alguien en su vida para que no abrigaran esperanzas y no trataran de atraparlo.

Asegurar que tenia novia era el mejor modo de jugar sin riesgos.

Aquel hombre era peligroso y debería haber llevado en la frente una etiqueta con el lema: «Las autoridades sanitarias advierten que relacionarse con Darién Chiba puede ser dañino para la salud emocional».

Durante todo el día tuvo que oír hablar de las maravillas de Darién Chiba: era guapo, dulce y encantador.

Incluso Kelly, la que llevaba el gimnasio, apareció cantando sus excelencias.

- ¿Has conocido al vaquero? – le pregunto a Serena con la mirada brillante –. Vino anoche a usar el jacuzzi porque tiene una pierna mal. Al parecer tuvo un accidente en un rodeo.

Serena maldijo en silencio. No quería hablar de Darién.

Pero la mujer a la que le estaba tiñendo el pelo también había estado en el jacuzzi con él.

Era «adorable» según dijo la mujer.

Y Serena tampoco quería pensar en él, pero terminó haciéndolo. Y acabó concluyendo cuáles eran sus motivos para estar en el crucero.

Aquel tipo de viaje atraía a montones de mujeres. Solía haber algunas parejas de casados, unos pocos hombres solteros y muchas mujeres buscando un poco de diversión.

Puesto que ya no podía cazar a sus nenas en los rodeos, había buscado un entorno fértil en posibles presas.

Serena había escuchado a muchas mujeres a lo largo de las semanas que llevaba trabajando cuyos corazones habían sido partidos por hombres como él.

Aquello la indignaba profundamente y hacia que se sintiera responsable de lo que un hombre como Darién pudiera llegar a hacerles.

.

.

Si Rei la pillaba allí, Serena sabía que su carrera como estilista en el barco habría terminado.

Allison le había dicho que no se metiera en los asuntos ajenos. Stevie y Troy le decían que no había nada de malo en que los pasajeros se lo pasaran bien. Eran todos adultos y sabían lo que les convenía.

Y, seguramente, tuvieran razón, pero a Serena le daba igual. No sabía por qué le importaba tanto lo que hiciera, pero le importaba. Quizás era porque todo el mundo sabía que Darién era de Elmer y él estaba enturbiando el buen nombre de su ciudad.

Darién Chiba estaba destrozando la reputación de Elmer y ella tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Y eso era, precisamente, lo que se disponía a hacer. Solo esperaba que la feroz supervisora no la sorprendiera llamando a la puerta del camarote de uno de los pasajeros.

Golpeo enérgicamente con los nudillos y esperó. Pasaron unos segundos.

«No está», pensó Serena.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió. Y allí apareció Darién, a pecho descubierto.

- Estoy demasiado cansado y… ¡Serena! – abrió los ojos con genuina sorpresa.

- Todas esas mujeres pueden acabar destrozando a un hombre.

Él se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¿Qué?

- Mujeres. Las rubias, las pelirrojas, las castañas. Por cierto, a una acabo de teñirla de platino, te lo digo por si no la reconoces por la mañana.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

- Ya sé para qué has venido – le dijo ella en un tono helador.

Darién parpadeó y pareció repentinamente nervioso. Se movió inquieto y eso llamó la atención de Serena, que no pudo evitar mirar su torso. Involuntariamente, se imagino ese cuerpo en el jacuzzi. Furiosa con la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos.

- Quiero que pares.

Él se puso rígido y tragó saliva.

- ¿Que pare el qué?

- Sabes muy bien qué. Quiero que dejes de perseguir mujeres, de seducirlas, de engañarlas.

Darién la miro fijamente.

- Ya… – él sonrió ligeramente.

- Lo digo en serio – dijo Serena, negándose a dejarse embriagar por aquella sonrisa letal –. Quiero que dejes de hacerlo.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con ese «de acuerdo»?

Darién se encogió de hombros.

- Que no lo haré más.

- Bueno, pues bien. Me encargaré… – pero antes que pudiera terminar la frase, oyó que alguien se aproximaba. Eran un hombre y una mujer, y ella tenía un reconocible acento francés.

Serena se metió rápidamente en el camarote de Darién.

- Cierra la puerta.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Cierra la puerta!

Darién así lo hizo. Luego se volvió, se apoyo en la puerta y se cruzo de brazos.

- ¡Qué buena idea! – dijo él.

- No, no lo es, pero era Rei, mi jefa, la que venía por el pasillo – le explico.

Él levanto una ceja.

- ¿La mujer francesa?

Serena hizo una mueca y asintió.

- Es un poco «especial».

- Ya – Darién la miraba fijamente con una expresión indescifrable.

Nerviosamente, Serena se encaminó al otro extremo del camarote. Pronto se dio cuenta de que había sido un gran error, pues los dos estaban allí, de pie, mirándose el uno al otro.

- ¡Déjalo ya!

- ¿Dejar qué?

- De mirarme de ese modo.

- ¿Qué modo?

- Como si… como si… – pero no pudo decir «me desearas». Era ridículo pensar algo así. Era el modo en que Darién miraba a todas las mujeres, menos a ella –. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que te has quedado sin mujeres?

- Algo así.

Ella protestó.

- Lo que me había imaginado. Pues no pienses que aquí vas a o obtener lo que necesitas.

- ¿No?

- No – respondió Serena con dureza –. ¡No eres adecuado para un lugar como este!

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó él en un tono de reto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que este no es nuestro lugar adecuado.

- Yo trabajo aquí.

- Has venido huyendo.

- ¡No!

- Sí. Tienes un trabajo en Elmer y una vida estupenda.

- Sí, claro – dijo Serena –. ¿Viviendo con mi madre y su nuevo marido o con Lita y su nuevo esposo?

- ¡Podrías haberte buscado un marido! – dijo Darién.

Herida, Serena le respondió:

- ¿Y qué crees que trato de hacer aquí?

Darién comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro del camarote.

- ¡No hacía falta que te vinieras hasta aquí para eso!

- ¿No? ¿Qué podría encontrar en Elmer? – preguntó ella irónica – ¿Debería haber puesto un cartel en la puerta pidiendo marido, o mejor un anuncio en el periódico?

- Podrías haber mirado a tu alrededor, haber encontrado a alguien de la zona – le dijo él sin apartar la mirada de ella.

- ¿Quién? ¿Logan Ress o Spence Adkins, un ex convicto y un policía corrupto? Menuda tentación. No son mi tipo, lo siento.

- Gracias a Dios – dijo Darién.

- ¿Quién más había?

- Piensa – le dijo, y sus ojos se encendieron de deseo.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, la tomo en sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

Por supuesto que a Serena la habían besado más de una vez en su vida. Había experimentado el fervor de la pasión adolescente de Seiya y sabia lo que era el deseo masculino.

Pero jamás había sentido la intensidad que la revolvía en aquel momento.

Tampoco había sido objeto de una mirada tan sinceramente hambrienta. Estaba notando el poder de aquel deseo de hombre dirigido exclusivamente hacia ella. ¿Y procedía de Darién Chiba?

Justo antes de derretirse en sus brazos, Serena recobro el sentido, apretó las manos contra su pecho y lo empujó.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

Serena no pudo terminar la frase.

- Para esto estoy aquí Serena – dijo él con la voz aún llena de deseo.

Serena gimió desconcertada.

Luego, en un gesto desesperado, se encamino hacia la puerta. La abrió con tal fuerza que casi golpea a la pareja que estaba en el pasillo.

- ¡_Madeimoselle_ Tsukino! – grito Rei.

Pero Serena no se detuvo.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes don de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Anne McAllister

Yo, solo me divierto xp

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

.

.

¡Lo había estropeado todo! ¡Maldición!

Conocía a Serena y sabía que había que manejarla con extremo cuidado, hacer que se sintiera en un entorno cálido y seguro.

¿Qué acababa de hacer?

La había tomado en sus brazos y la había besado de un modo apasionado, en absoluto tierno. Había sido un beso hambriento, descontrolado, casi desesperado. Y así era como él se sentía exactamente.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro.

Encima, la había soltado todo aquello de buscarse un tipo de Elmer como esposo y le había confesado, sin pensar, que para eso estaba allí.

Claro, que si ella hubiera dicho:

¿Un tipo de Elmer? ¿Quién? ¿Tú?

Quizás entonces no le habría importado haber hecho el comentario.

Sin embargo, había nombrado a Spence y a Logan, pero él ni siquiera los habría considerado como posibles candidatos.

Y, mientras la besaba, le había dado la impresión de que, durante un momento, se rendía a él, se dejaba llevar. La felicidad, no obstante, no había durado mucho. Pronto se había apartado de él y había salido del camarote como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Él había querido seguirla con la intención de pedirle disculpas, pero corría tan desesperadamente por el pasillo que había sido imposible.

Al oír la voz de una mujer que la llamaba y que decía «_Madeimoselle Tsukino»_, se había detenido de golpe.

Su jefa la había mirado atónita hasta que había desaparecido por la primera esquina del corredor. Luego se había vuelto hacia él, fijando los ojos durante unos largos segundos sobre su torso desnudo. Acto seguido, había lazado la mirada hasta su rostro.

- Vaya – había dicho en un tono helador – su «amigo».

Era increíble cuanta duda y desconfianza podía expresarse con una sola palabra.

Darién hizo acopio de todo su valor y se obligo a sí mismo a calmarse. No hacía falta un psicólogo para darse cuenta de que la mujer estaba dispuesta a despedir a Serena. Y no necesitaba un especialista para deducir que, si se volvía la causa de ese despido, además de ser el tipo que le había dicho que Seiya no se casaría con ella, tendría más que sobradas razones para que lo odiara de por vida.

Darién inspiro lentamente.

- Sí, soy su amigo – dijo –. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Crecimos juntos y la he invitado a que pasara a ver unas fotos de Elmer.

La información salió firma y determinada. Esperaba que la mujer se lo creyera.

- ¿Fotos? – dijo ella y le miro, una vez más, el torso desnudo.

- Sí – afirmo él –. Echa de menos su casa. Se lo dijo a su hermana y esta se lo dijo al hombre para el que trabajo. Serena es una buena chica, pero un poco inocente. Se ha pasado toda su vida en Elmer. Pero decía que quería ver mundo y, al final, lo ha hecho. Estamos muy orgullosos de ella.

En realidad era cierto, a pesar de lo que le molestaban las cosas que hacía a veces. Pero Serena estaba demostrando que tenía mucho valor.

- ¿Así que ha venido a ver como estaba? – pregunto la mujer.

- Sí, su hermana pensó que estaría bien que alguien comprobara si las cosas le iban bien. Yo considere que era un buen momento para unas vacaciones y decidí venir para que nos sintiera a todos un poco cerca de ella. Y ha funcionado. Ya no se siente tan sola. Ni siquiera se ha quedado a ver todas las fotos. Al darse cuenta de la hora que era, ha salido a toda prisa diciendo que tenía que irse a trabajar. Así es ella, tremendamente responsable.

- Ya…

No sabía si la mujer se había creído o no la historia. Durante unos segundos se limito a asentir mientras él solo podía rogar porque la mujer no le causara problemas a Serena.

- Ciertamente es una muchacha muy responsable – dijo finalmente, con una inesperada sonrisa –. Muy trabajadora. Pero sí es, efectivamente, un tanto inocente y no ha sido buena idea que se metiera en el camarote de un caballero.

- Somos amigos – dijo él una vez más –. Solo he venido a darle apoyo moral.

- Ahora ya la ha visto y ha cumplido con su labor. Así que Serena se concentrará en su trabajo – afirmó la mujer.

Darién asintió.

- Por supuesto.

- Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo – sonrió de nuevo.

Darién sabía lo que la mujer quería oír.

- Comprendido.

- Buenas noches, _monsieur_ – dijo finalmente y se alejó por el pasillo con la cabeza alta y sus andares sofisticados, del brazo de su acompañante.

Darién se metió en su habitación, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¡Había besado a Serena Tsukino y casi le había confesado que había ido allí para casarse con ella!

Y su respuesta había sido salir corriendo.

El teléfono sonó y él respondió.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Artemis – ¿Qué tal va la cosa?

.

.

«El problema de estar en un barco es que no se puede ir a ningún otro sitio» pensó Serena mientras paseaba de un lado a otro por la cubierta.

Todavía sentía el calor de los labios de Darién sobre los suyos. Apretó un dedo contra su boca y aún tenía aquel tacto desconcertante del inesperado beso vibrando en ella.

¿Darién Chiba la había besado? ¡Pero si a Darién ni siquiera le gustaba!

¿O sí?

Siempre había pensado que no se fijaba en ella, que la pequeña y tonta Serena no era la clase de chica que llamaba la atención de un tipo como Darién Chiba.

¿Y si lo era? La idea le provoco un escalofrió, ¿ella y Darién Chiba?

¡Cielo santo!

Llego hasta la popa y se detuvo a observar el cielo negro, mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas.

Había sentido un deseo, una necesidad que jamás antes había experimentado. Se había notado caliente, hambrienta y desesperada. Había deseado que aquel beso no hubiera cesado jamás. ¡Había deseado a Darién Chiba!

Con el cuerpo impregnado de un apetito desconocido comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, tratando de fijar su atención en la noche estrellada, en aquel cielo de terciopelo negro que le ofrecía su reposo.

Pero el rostro de Darién se le apareció ante los ojos comop una imagen viva. Su boca se curvaba mientras decía: «Para eso estoy aquí».

Dejo de andar y se quedo completamente inmóvil. Y mientras dejaba que la brisa la acariciara, considero el significado de aquellas palabras.

¿Había ido hasta allí solo para «cortejarla»?

Le resultaba increíble. No era propio de Darién.

- Darién Chiba me desea – dijo en alto, mientras saboreaba su nombre formulado con claridad tal y como había saboreado su beso una hora antes.

No, no solo la deseaba. Según había dicho, ¿quería casarse con ella?

Bueno, tampoco lo había dicho explícitamente, pero lo había dado a entender.

¿Quería de verdad casarse con ella?

No, no podía ser.

Pero su recapitulaba todo lo que había ocurrido, la conclusión era siempre la misma.

Y ella, comportándose como una necia, en lugar de haberle preguntado a qué se refería, había optado por salir corriendo.

- ¿Darién Chiba quiere casarse conmigo? – pregunto en alto, incapaz de convertir aquella frase en una afirmación.

Se quedó inmóvil, mirando al vacio, y sintiendo ¿Qué? ¿Paz? ¿Felicidad?

¿Satisfacción? ¿Algo inevitable?

¡Oh, Serena! Negó con la cabeza ante sus idiotas conclusiones.

La sensación que invadía su pecho la tomó por sorpresa. Se rio y notó las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Era presuntuoso pensar que Darién pudiera ser para ella. No se lo creía y, al mismo tiempo, quería creerlo. Y eso también la sorprendía.

Llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con encontrar a su otra mitad… primero había pensado que era Seiya, después, en sus fantasías, Andrew Furuhata. Pero se había dado cuenta recientemente de que aquellas no eran más que ideas que le permitían mantener sus esperanzas vivas, y que no se relacionaban con la realidad. Porque aún no había aparecido en su vida un hombre de verdad.

¿Podría ser Darién Chiba ese hombre?

Jamás lo habría imaginado. Lo había odiado durante años, a pesar de la fascinación que le provocaba.

Mirar a Darién había sido siempre para ella como mirar al sol: peligroso y fascinante. Su capacidad para disfrutar de la vida, su alegría constante, su simpatía siempre la habían deslumbrado. Recordaba con qué entusiasmo escuchaba las historias que Seiya le contaba sobre él. Serena siempre había tenido sentimientos contradictorios respecto a Darién. Por un lado lo admiraba y por otro había temido que la influencia sobre Seiya acabara por decidirlo a no casarse con ella.

Y eso había sido exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Precisamente aquel capítulo había hecho que su fascinación se convirtiera en resentimiento.

Además, siempre había tenido la sensación de que Darién no le prestaba mucha atención. Normalmente, lo único que hacía era tomarle el pelo y, en los últimos meses interponerse en su camino continuamente.

Pero siempre había pensado que lo hacía por fastidiarla.

De pronto, ya no sabía que pensar, pero estaba intrigada, sorprendida… atónita.

La había besado y ella casi se había derretido en sus brazos. Y, en lugar de haberse permitido ver hacia donde conducía todo aquello, había salido huyendo, víctima de un ataque de pánico.

Ya no podía regresar porque podría encontrarse con Rei que, sin duda, estaría dispuesta a despedirla.

Extrañamente, la idea no pareció afectarle. Le daba lo mismo lo que su jefa hiciera.

En aquel instante solo podía pensar en Darién.

Algo se estaba removiendo dentro de ella después de aquel beso, algo había ocurrido entre ellos. Le asustaba y le atraía al mismo tiempo. Y, lejos de lo que esperaba de sí misma, la situación no la incitaba a meter la cabeza debajo de la tierra, sino que le provocaba curiosidad. Necesitaba saber más.

Y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo al día siguiente. Hablaría con él después de que su jefa la hubiera despedido. Mientras tanto se dedicaría a saborear aquel beso recibido, y a pensar en lo que le había dicho.

Sabía que no podría dormir, pero le importaba muy poco.

.

.

Serena ya estaba levantada y vestida a las siete, esperando a que su jefa llamara a la puerta. Eso era lo que le había hecho a Tracy, su ex compañera. Serena suponía que haría lo mismo con ella.

- ¿Qué haces? – le había preguntado Allison medio dormida al ver que se levantaba a las seis de la mañana.

- No puedo dormir – le dijo a su amiga, y estuvo tentada a contarle lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero no lo hizo. No quería que todo el mundo cotilleara sobre ella. Ya bastante lo harían cuando Rei la despidiera.

Así que se limito a sentarse en la cama y a esperar, esperar, esperar.

Allison se levanto, la miro con gesto de extrañeza y, al salir, allí seguía ella, esperando.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunto.

Serena tomo el libro que tenía en el regazo.

- Es un libro de intriga.

Allison la miró con sorna.

- ¿Y si es tan intrigante, como es que sigues por la misma página que cuando me metí en la ducha? ¿Te vienes a desayunar?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

- Prefiero leer.

Allison se encogió de hombros.

- Como tú quieras – dijo su compañera y se marchó.

A las ocho menos diez, Rei no había aparecido por la habitación. Estaba claro que quería obligarla a ir a trabajar. Asi que pensaba hacer un despido público en el salón. Serena se armó de valor y se encamino hacia allí.

Rei ya estaba allí, hablando con dos pasajeros. En cuanto Serena entro, dirigió la mirada hacia ella.

- Necesito hablar con usted, _madeimoselle_ Tsukino – la mujer señalo su oficina con un dedo terminado en una larga y roja uña.

Así que la ejecución no iba ser completamente pública después de todo. Serena lo agradeció.

- Pase y cierre la puerta, _madeimoselle_.

Serena así lo hizo, luego respiró profundamente y se encamino lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación.

- Sobre lo de anoche señora Hino, fui…

- Yo soy la que habla, _madeimoselle_, y usted la que escucha. Hablé con su amigo – comenzó a decir Rei.

- ¿Mi amigo?

- El vaquero – dijo Rei pacientemente –. Me explicó por qué estaba allí. Me dijo que la había invitado a ver unas fotos de Elmer – Serena la miro desconcertada pero no intervino. Su jefa continuó – Supongo que sabe que no estuvo bien que entrara en el camarote de un pasajero. Recordara que yo se lo advertí.

- Sí, _madam_.

- Pero comprendo que echara de menos su casa. Es difícil estar tan lejos durante mucho tiempo.

- Sí…

- Usted es nueva en este oficio, _madeimoselle_ Tsukino. Es perfectamente normal que sienta el peso de la distancia, pero no quiero que lao así se vuelva a repetir, ¿de acuerdo?

- Yo…

- Sí – Rei respondió a su propia pregunta –. La única respuesta es «sí» ¿lo entiende? Bien. Ya es hora de se incorpore al trabajo.

Asintió bruscamente, se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta. Serena no se movió. Se quedó inmóvil y desconcertada. ¿No estaba despidiéndola? ¿Darién había mentido y la había salvado de un despido? ¿Por qué lo habría hecho?

- ¿A que espera _madeimoselle_? – Rei golpeó con la uña la puerta impacientemente –. Su primera clienta está esperando.

- Ya… bien – Serena se apresuró a salir. Todavía tenía trabajo.

Pero, ¿y qué pasaba con Darién?

.

.

Durante todo el día, Serena estuvo esperando que Darién apareciera.

El mar estaba particularmente agitado, pero Serena permaneció firme en su puesto. El tiempo no le preocupaba, lo único que le importaba era saber cuándo Darién iba a aparecer.

En tanto permaneciera allí, sabia donde localizarla.

Se paso la mañana en la peluquería, pero Darién no apareció y, cuando por la tarde tuvo que meterse en la sala de masajes, no pudo evitar recurrir a Allison.

- ¿Te acuerdas de ese amigo mío que está en el barco? Si viene, por favor, házmelo saber.

- ¿Ya no quieres que le diga que no estás? – pregunto Allison extrañada.

- No. Necesito hablar con él.

Pero paso toda la tarde sin que él hubiera aparecido.

Serena no entendía lo que pasaba. Nadie decía las cosas que le había dicho Darién el día anterior y luego se esfumaba en el aire.

Todo aquello llegó a hacer que se cuestionara que era realmente lo que le había dicho la noche anterior. ¿Lo habría mal interpretado? Puede que las palabras pudieran ser confusas, pero el beso fue muy claro. ¿O no?

- No ha venido – le dijo Allison cuando salió de la sala de masajes – y te aseguro que es tan guapo que no podría pasar desapercibido.

- Lo sé – respondió Serena.

Y esa era una de las cosas que siempre habían hecho que le pareciera inalcanzable. Era más guapo como Andrew Furuhata y mucho más interesante.

Darién Chiba podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera. ¡No podía quererla a ella!

Pero, una y otra vez, volvía a pensar en aquel increíble beso.

Tenía que saber que era lo que realmente quería Darién. Así que decidió ir a su habitación.

La encaminarse hacia la puerta del salón de belleza, Rei la miro de un modo que pareció estar leyéndole el pensamiento.

Serena respiro profundamente y sonrió.

- ¿Quieres venirte al cine después de cenar? – le pregunto Allison cuando se disponía a salir.

- No, hoy no. Tengo al go que hacer.

- Ya. ¿Vas a terminar ese libro? – pregunto Allison con sorna.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, como me imaginaba – se rio su amiga y no siguió interrogándola –. Buena suerte.

Serena reconoció que la necesitaba. Se sentía insegura y pensó que, quizás, debía olvidarse de todo aquello y fingir que no había sucedido.

Pero le resulto imposible.

Se quito el uniforme, se ducho y se puso unos pantalones negros con una camisa de seda roja. Había sido una de sus primeras compras de ropa después de llegar al crucero y era un atuendo que parecía imprimirle valor.

Lo iba a necesitar.

Se maquillo utilizando todos los trucos que le habían enseñado Rei, Stevie y Brigit. Allison llamaba a aquello «pintura de guerra». Serena requería de todas sus armas.

Una vez concluido su trabajo artístico se miró el espejo satisfecha.

- Ya estoy preparada – se dijo y luego pensó: «¿O no?».

Sí, tenía que estarlo, podía hacerlo. Pero, ¿Por qué no había ido él a buscarla? Eso le preocupaba, la inquietaba, la volvía loca. Darién la volvía loca.

¿Hacia solo veinticuatro horas que había ido a su camarote con ánimo de reprenderlo por tratar de seducir a todas la mujeres del barco? ¡Dios santo! Se detuvo de golpe, presa de un ataque de pánico y de una repentina conciencia de su estupidez.

Todavía estaba a tiempo de dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había venido.

No, no podía hacer eso. Así que llego hasta la puerta de Darién y llamó.

Él no respondió.

Serena comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro presa del nerviosismo. De pronto, vio a una pareja que se aproximaba.

«Por favor que no sea Rei»

No lo era. Los saludo cuando pasaron a su lado y la pareja sonrió.

Serena volvió a llamar.

No, Darién no estaba allí. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo? Ya era la hora de la cena y seguramente estaría en alguno de los comedores con las trillizas. O, tal vez en la habitación de alguna mujer.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Darién sin afeitar.

La miro y gruño.

- ¡Maldición!

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto Serena.

Tenía un aspecto patético, con el pelo revuelto y el rostro lívido, y estaba a medio vestir.

- ¿Darién?

- ¡Vete! – trató de cerrar la puerta, pero ella puso el pie –. Maldita sea Serena.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Él miro de un lado a otro, desesperado, se tambaleo de mala manera hasta llegar a la cama.

- Estoy mareado.

.

Para Darién aquello era peor que estar muerto. Al menos muerto, no habría sentido aquellas terribles nauseas.

¡Barcos! ¿A quién se le había ocurrido inventarlos? Si Dios hubiera querido que el hombre navegara, habría hecho el mar plano. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba la gente para vivir así?

¿Y por qué demonios había ido allí?

Por Serena. Había ido a ganarse a Serena. Artemis había pensado que sería una buena idea. Darién quería matarlo.

Había estado dando vueltas en la cama durante horas y no había tenido ni un solo pensamiento realmente racional desde la medianoche. Le preocupaba lo que Serena habría pensado de lo sucedido.

Tendría que ir a buscarla para explicarle que no quería que la despidieran. También para asegurarle que no se quería aprovechar de ella, porque estaba seguro de que esa era la conclusión que había sacado de aquel beso.

Y, mientras trataba de encontrar qué decir, había empezado a sentirse mal. No sabía si había sido cuando el suelo había comenzado a separarse de sus pies o cuando las luces habían iniciado aquel inesperado balanceo.

Se había tumbado esperando que el mareo cesara, pero no lo había hecho.

A la mañana siguiente la camarera que había entrado a hacerle la habitación le había preguntado si quería algo para calmar el mareo.

La sola idea de meter una sustancia en su estomago se había hecho insoportable y había respondido que no.

- Llame cuando necesite algo – le había dicho la mujer.

«¿También para organizar mi funeral?», había pensado él. Era la única cosa que se le había hecho apetecible en aquel momento.

No había conseguido levantarse de la cama en todo el día.

Las trillizas habían ido a buscarlo para comer y cenar. Pero no había podido ir.

- Se supone que preparan algo que ayuda contra el mareo – dijo Petsite – ¿Quieres que te lo traigamos?

- No – había respondido él una vez más.

Una hora más tarde, alguien había vuelto a llamar a la puerta.

Suponiendo que sería Petsite de nuevo, no había abierto. Pero ella había insistido. No parecía dispuesta a marcharse.

- Ya voy – dijo, decidido a decirle cualquier cosa para que lo dejara tranquilo.

Pero al abrir la puerta había visto horrorizado que se trataba de Serena. No había tenido reflejos suficientes para cerrarle la puerta.

Lo más que había podido hacer había sido encaminarse hacia la cama y allí estaba en aquel instante.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?

- Demasiado.

- ¿Has tomado algo?

- No.

- Pues deberías. Te vas a poner mucho peor si no lo haces. Te traeré algo.

Él trato de negar con la cabeza, pero fue un error garrafal. Corrió al baño y cerró la puerta a toda prisa. Un hombre necesitaba un poco de intimidad para cosas así.

- Enseguida regreso – dijo Serena desde fuera.

Darién trato hacer acopio de fuerzas para salir y cerrar la puerta con llave, de modo que no pudiera volver a entrar, pero no fue capaz.

.

.

- Bébete esto.

- No – dijo él.

- Sí – insistió ella.

Darién protesto.

- Vete

- No. Estoy intentando ayudarte.

- Pues pégame un tiro.

- Lo siento, pero no tengo una pistola a mano. Bébete esto. Te aseguro que te ayudara. Vamos.

Darién se volvió hacia ella sin poder fijar la vista.

- Si me lo tomo lo vomitare.

Ella lo estaba mirando con aquellos maravillosos ojos azules.

- No, no lo vomitaras.

Él cerró los ojos.

- Tenemos que hablar Darién – dijo ella con una voz suave y dulce, llena de preocupación –, sobre lo que ocurrió anoche.

- Yo no… – no pudo explicar nada. No era el momento. Seguramente jamás lo seria.

Ella trago saliva, dudo.

- ¿No hablabas en serio?

Algo en su voz lo intranquilizo. Parecía nerviosa, con un toque de aprensión. Abrió los ojos y la miro. Su gesto era serio y expresivo. Lo que estaba a punto de oír parecía muy importante para ella.

- Sí, sí hablaba en serio.

Serena sonrío y él sintió que el sol lo iluminaba todo. Era aquella sonrisa de ángel, dulce y alegre. La había visto antes, cuando Serena tenía un bebe en brazos, cuando había ido a ver a Artemis al hospital, cuando había besado a su madre recién casada ante el altar.

Ella le acaricio suavemente el pelo y le paso los dedos sobre las mejillas calientes.

- Venga, Darién, tomate esto. Te sentirás mejor – le ofreció el vaso.

Él lo acepto y se lo bebió como pudo. Luego se lo devolvió y se tumbo de nuevo en la cama.

- ¿Satisfecha? – le pregunto.

Serena sonrío.

- ¿Satisfecha? – repitió en otro tono interrogativo –. Pues no, todavía no.

.

.

* * *

Hola, aqui el capitulo que no subi el miercoles, lo siento, saludos =)


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Anne McAllister

Yo, solo me divierto xp

.

Sexto capitulo arriba, disfrutenlo ;)

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

.

.

.

Había tenido un sueño realmente extraño. Serena y él dormían juntos, se tocaban. Ella le acariciaba el pelo, incluso lo había besado antes de que se quedaran dormidos.

Se despertó confuso y desorientado, enredado entre las sabanas, tratando de recordar con más precisión el sueño.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba mareado, de que las luces ya no se balanceaban y de que había un vaso en la mesilla.

Entonces pensó que, quizás, no hubiera sido un sueño.

Serena había estado allí.

Se dio la vuelta y extendió el brazo. El otro lado de la cama estaba vacío, pero la almohada estaba aplastada contra el cabecero y la colcha estaba revuelta.

Posó la cabeza sobre la almohada e inhalo con fuerza. Era el aroma suave y refrescante de Serena. Ella había estado allí.

Pero se había marchado.

¿Por qué?

Recordó vagamente que la había acariciado la cara y le había dicho con una amplia sonrisa:

- Voy a ver si mi jefa me necesita. Enseguida vuelvo.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacia de aquello? No sabia que hora era, pero a través del ojo de buey se veía un sol intenso. Debía ser tarde. Y no había regresado. ¿Por qué?

¿Se lo habría pensado dos veces? ¿Habría hecho algo imperdonable mientras estaba dormido?

Trato de recordar, y todo cuanto le vino a la memoria le resulto embarazoso. Había estado toda la noche enfermo, vomitando. Pero ella había permanecido a su lado.

Podría haberse ido después de haberle traído aquella bebida. No lo había hecho. Se había quedado a su lado y le había pedido que pusiera la cabeza en su regazo.

Algo mas tarde, se había despertado y la había visto tumbada a su lado. Estaban los dos dulcemente abrazados.

Se había pasado diez años imaginando lo que seria estar en la cama con Serena Tsukino, ¡y jamás había supuesto algo así!

Y, sin embargo, había sido algo hermoso, algo honesto y real, algo que no había experimentado con ninguna otra mujer. Serena era la primera con la que se había limitado a dormir en el estricto sentido de la palabra.

Se incorporo lentamente temeroso de que su cabeza le jugara una mala pasada. No ocurrió. La habitación ya no se movía, su estomago no estaba revuelto. Tenía mal sabor de boca, pero eso tenia solución. Se lavaba los dientes, se daría una ducha y se vestiría.

Después, se iría en busca de Serena Tsukino. Tenia que hablar.

.

.

- ¿Cómo que tengo que trabajar? – pregunto Serena.

Rei sonrío y continúo con firmeza.

- Lo siento – le dijo – Stevie esta enfermo y Allison no puede hacerlo todo ella sola. Stevie tenía un montón de cortes de pelo para esta mañana y una serie de masajes para la tarde. Es una suerte que tú también estés cualificada para ello.

- Pero…

No había «peros» posibles. Sustituir a alguien cuando se ponía enfermo era parte de su trabajo.

Pero Serena tenía otros planes.

Después de dejar a Darién, se había encaminado a su habitación, se había dado una ducha rápida, se había puesto el uniforme y había subido a ver a Rei, confiando en que pronto podría volver con Darién, pues era su día libre. Necesitaba hablar con él.

- Así que empiezas ahora – no era una pregunta, sino una orden –. Tu primera clienta esta aquí.

Serena suspiro, respiro profundamente y se puso su mejor sonrisa de crucero, con la esperanza de que Darién entendiera por qué no regresaba.

Allison no dejaba de mirarla con un gesto interrogante.

- Te eche de menos anoche – le dijo en una afirmación que en realidad significaba: "¿Dónde te metiste?"

Serena se limito a sonreír y a asentir.

- Sí.

Allison insistió.

- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

- Nada – respondió Serena. Y era la verdad. ¿Había estado en la cama don Darién Chiba y no había sucedido nada! Aún…

Solo de pensar en lo que podrían hacer le provocaba sudores fríos y sofocos. Pero tenia que reconocer que lo sucedido entre ellos había sido realmente hermoso. Estar allí, tendida con él, acariciándolo, había convertido la pasada noche en la más memorable de su vida. Lo que, sin duda, venia a demostrar cuan pobre y carente de emociones había sido su existencia en general.

Allison seguía mirándola expectante. Pero Serena no dijo nada más.

Se centro en su trabajo, mientras su primera clienta le contaba como iba a pasar el día en tierra, en una isla privada que el crucero alquilaba para disfrute de sus pasajeros, y que Serena ya había visitado.

Pero no se podía centrar en nada de lo que la mujer decía, pues no paraba de pensar en Darién.

¿Estaría dormido aún? ¿Qué pensaría al despertarse? ¿Recordaría que ella había estado allí? Ella jamás lo olvidaría.

No habían tenido ocasión de hablar, solo se habían tocado. Pero, lo cierto era que no habían necesitado palabras.

No obstante, aun le resultaba difícil entender todo aquello, creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Y si ella se equivocaba?

Recapitulo una y otra vez lo sucedido para cerciorarse de que no eran imaginaciones suyas.

- ¡Te he dicho que solo me cortaras las puntas! – dijo indignada la mujer a la que estaba atendiendo.

- ¡Oh! Ya… es que tengo… tengo que igualar esta zona – se justifico, sin poder evitar ruborizarse.

Trato de concentrarse, pues no estaba bien que dejara calvas a las pasajeras del barco.

Rei la miro a través del cristal de su oficina con aquel rigor implacable.

Serena hizo acopio de todas sus armas.

- ¿Ha pensado alguna vez optar por un pelo mas corto y a capas? Eso le destacaría los pómulos, así.

La mujer volvió la cabeza para verse desde otro ángulo.

- Podría ser interesante – dijo, cambiando su gesto arisco.

- Creo que le favorecería.

- De acuerdo – dijo la clienta.

Serena sonrío y comenzó a cortar, decidida a no pensar en Darién por un momento. Pero, apenas si acaba de tomar aquella determinación, cuando lo vio por el espejo.

- ¡Oh! – se sobresalto y dio un tijeretazo que, por fortuna, no tuvo consecuencias nefastas –. Lo siento – farfullo a la mujer que la miraba atónita y furiosa, y se volvió hacia Darién – ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

Allí estaba él, afeitado, vestido y mucho más guapo de lo que lo recordaba. Aunque estaba un poco pálido aun, su mirada birllante y su gesto expresivo compensaban todo lo demás. Lo veía más atractivo que nunca.

A juzgar por el gesto de su clienta, Serena no era la única que lo pensaba. También lo miraron las dos mujeres que estaban esperando, Allison y por desgracia, Rei.

- Me dijiste que volverías – le dijo él.

- Lo iba a hacer, pero Stevie está enfermo y he tenido que sustituirlo.

- Necesitamos hablar – no era consciente de que todas las miradas se centraban en él. Serena tampoco veía a nadie más.

Hasta que, de pronto, vio de reojo que Rei se levantaba y se disponía a salir de su cubículo.

- No podemos hablar ahora – dijo Serena.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por mi jefa.

- ¡Vaya, el «amigo»! – dijo Rei. Le lanzo una sonrisa glacial a su empleada y arqueo sus cejas perfectas –. Creía que ya habíamos hablado.

- Así es, pero ahora necesito hablar con Serena.

- Serena esta trabajando. ¿Quiere que le de una cita?

- No, él solo…

- Sí. Quiero una cita con Serena – dijo firmemente.

Rei lo miro fijamente durante unos segundos. Luego, abrió lentamente el libro de citas.

- Lo siento pero Serena no tiene ni un minuto libre. ¿Quiere una cita con Allison?

- No.

- Pues, entonces, no puede ser. Ahora, si nos disculpa – Rei le indico a Darién con un gesto el camino de salida.

Darién se tenso y permaneció impasible y estático ante ella.

Serena inspiro convencida de que estaba a punto de ocurrir un desastre. Lo mismo debió pensar Allison y las clientas presentes a juzgar por sus gestos.

Pero después de unos largos segundos, Darién se encogió de hombros y asintió.

- Por supuesto – dijo él encaminándose hacia la puerta. Pero antes de salir, se giro hacia Serena –. Volveré.

.

.

.

Serena se pregunto si él regresaría hecho una furia o no. Con Darién Chiba nunca se sabía.

Trabajo el resto de la mañana bajo la estricta mirada de Rei, hasta que por la tarde pudo refugiarse en la sala de masajes.

Allí le resulto mas fácil concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos y soñar con Darién sin peligro de cortarle a nadie una oreja.

Después de una larga sesión, le llego el turno a su última clienta. Llamo a Marguerite para que la hiciera pasar y miro en su lista de quien se trataba.

- Lo mejor para el final – se dijo al ver que era Luna Campanella, una saludable y rica viuda de ochenta y cinco años que se pasaba gran parte del año haciendo cruceros de un puerto a otro en busca de no sabia qué.

- Va en busca de la mejor cura para la soledad – decía Hugh –. La pareja perfecta.

- ¿Qué estas…?

- No podía esperar.

- Pero… ¿y la señora Campanella? ¡La señora Campanella se va a poner furiosa y Rei también!

- Rei no tiene por qué enterarse.

- Claro que se enteraría.

- La señora Campanella…

- La señora Campanella ha cambiado de opinión.

- ¿Qué? ¡Nunca lo hace!

- Esta vez sí. La he chantajeado.

- ¡No puede ser!

Darién asintió, perfectamente serio.

- No estaba realmente muy interesada en que tú le dieras un masaje – dijo él – Prefería a ese tal Stevie.

- Ya, pero…

- La invite a un Martini y escuche la historia de su vida. Es una mujer solitaria y le gustan los hombres, especialmente los vaqueros.

A Serena le resultaba difícil imaginarse a la pequeña e inmaculada señora Campanella, que siempre le recordaba a un boceto de los diseños originales de Félix Diamante, junto a Darién vestido con sus vaqueros y su camisa.

- Pero no me puedo creer…

- Esta muy ocupada planeando su viaje a Elmer – le dijo Darién –. Le dije que, si me dejaba, le concertaría una cita con un vaquero de noventa años.

Serena se quedo boquiabierta.

- ¿Artemis? – ¿con Luna Campanella? Eso era increíble.

- Era lo mínimo que Artemis podía hacer por una buena causa.

- ¿Qué causa?

- Nosotros.

Ellos. Allí estaban al fin, cara a cara. Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino, no mucho menos extraño que Artemis Moon y Luna Campanella.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Serena se humedeció los labios nerviosamente.

- ¿Realmente… realmente has venido al crucero por mí?

- Sí, así es – respondió Darién.

- Pero yo pensé… – se detuvo y recapacito sobre lo que iba a decir, sobre lo que había creído durante todos aquellos años. Agito la cabeza de un lado a otro – Pensé que no podías soportarme.

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando Seiya te trajo con él aquel día para decirme que se iba contigo, ni siquiera me miraste. No querías tener nada que ver conmigo – le dijo.

Darién aparto la mirada.

- No podía – se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miro por la ventana.

- ¿No podías? ¿Qué no podías?

- Mirarte.

Ella lo observo confusa.

- ¿Por qué?

Alzo los ojos.

- Porque eras la chica de Seiya.

- ¿Qué?

Darién se encogió de hombros y se alejo de ella.

- Ya me has oído.

- ¿Tanto importaba eso? – pregunto Serena tratando de entender lo que intentaba decirle.

- Se supone que no debía querer a la novia de mi amigo – dijo Darién.

Ella abrió la boca y luego la cerro incapaz de decir nada.

¿La había querido durante todos aquellos años? ¿Darién Chiba la había querido a ella? La idea le resulto repentinamente absurda. Y, sin embargo…

Él la miraba como si de algún modo todo hubiera sido culpa de ella.

Al cabo de un rato, ella exclamo:

- ¡Oh!

Darién hizo una mueca.

- Así es – se paso la mano por el pelo – Me pareció que lo mejor seria no tener nada que ver contigo.

Ella no sabia que decir. Su mente daba vueltas a toda aquella nueva información, tratando de darle una nueva interpretación a muchas cosas.

- Entonces tu influiste en Seiya… – comenzó a decir ella.

- No hice nada a propósito – le juro –. Quizás fuera un mal ejemplo, pero él tomó sus propias decisiones.

- Quería ser como tu.

- Porque era un necio – Darién camino de un lado a otro. Luego se volvió y la miro –. De verdad siento que las cosas fueran tan duras para ti. Sé que sufriste mucho. Pero realmente pienso, Serena, que estas mejor sin él.

- Lo sé – respondió ella.

Su afirmación lo sorprendió.

- ¿De verdad?

Ella asintió.

- Al verlo en la distancia me doy cuenta de que también él trató de decirme eso al abandonarme. Un hombre que se va a los rodeos no es alguien preparado para formar una familia – ella sonrío –. Sencillamente yo no quise verlo. Tenía mis sueños.

En realidad había estado más enamorada de sus esperanzas e ilusiones que de él. Seiya habría representado el vehiculo para poder cumplir sus sueños.

- Fue lo mejor que podía suceder – dijo ella.

- Sí – confirmo Darién – Aunque no pensaste así en aquel momento. Sé que me odiaste.

- Sí.

- Y me has odiado durante mucho tiempo – insistió él.

Serena asintió.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tú eras testigo de mis fracasos y me veías como una perdedora.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Seiya me abandono!

- Seiya era un idiota. Creo que eso había quedado claro.

- No. Seiya tenía que madurar, cambiar algunas cosas… Pero siempre pensé que él no me había considerado suficiente para él.

Se dio la vuelta, con el rostro encendido por la vergüenza. No podía creerse que estuviera teniendo aquella conversación con él.

- No puede ser – dijo él realmente impactado.

Se aproximo a ella rápidamente y la tomo entre sus brazos. Serena se mostró algo reticente, pero él insistió y volvió a abrazarla. La apretó contra su cuerpo y la beso dulcemente.

Fue un beso tan profundo, hambriento e intenso como el que le había dado la primera vez. Hablaba de un deseo ya antiguo, de una necesidad de mucho tiempo. Serena dejo de resistirse y comenzó a responder y a decirle con su entrega todo lo que no habría podido decirle con palabras, sobre el dolor, la angustia, la soledad y el vacío de todos aquellos años, sobre sus sueños y esperanzas.

Fue Darién el que finalmente rompió el encanto.

- ¡Guau! – dijo él –. Creo que nos deberíamos moderar, a menos que quieras escandalizar a esa jefa tuya.

Serena se río.

- Sin duda se escandalizaría.

- No queremos que ocurra eso, así que vámonos a un lugar donde no nos molesten.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Tengo que estar aquí hasta las seis. Rei estará vigilándome.

- ¿Y que importa? – dijo Darién.

- ¡Es mi trabajo!

Él iba a responder pero se contuvo. Cerró la boca y asintió.

- De acuerdo. Entonces, adelante.

Serena parpadeo perpleja.

- ¿Adelante con qué?

Él sonrío.

- Mi masaje.

- ¿Quieres un masaje? – dijo Serena y sonrío después de un breve instante de desconcierto.

- A menos que seas una cobarde – la reto él.

Ella sonrío.

- Vamos a ver quien es el cobarde aquí.

.

Darién tuvo la inmediata sospecha de que el cobarde iba a ser él.

- Quítate los pantalones – le dijo ella – vuelvo en unos minutos.

- No tienes que irte… – comenzó a protestar él, pero ella ya había salido.

Sonriendo en anticipación de lo que seria sentir las manos de Serena sobre todo su cuerpo durante una hora.

Ella regreso con un CD de música celta cuya melodía le recordaba a una película que había visto.

Darién sonrío.

- Esta música, ¿no tiene algo que ver con un barco hundiéndose?

Serena ignoro el comentario.

- Ponte boca abajo y deja los brazos sueltos.

Ella comenzó a frotarse las manos.

Su masculinidad reacciono ante lo que prometía ser aquella sesión.

Serena posó las manos sobre su espalda.

- Estas muy tenso.

- Es que estoy… muy caliente.

- Me ocupare de eso – le prometió ella.

Él la miro sorprendido.

- ¿Aquí?

- Sí, claro – respondió ella.

Pero Darién pronto se dio cuenta de a qué se refería.

Esperaba tumbarse allí y que Serena lo sedujera mágicamente. Pero, en lugar de eso, se puso a trabajar sobre cada músculo entumecido, sobre cada lesión.

- ¿Te hago daño?

- No – mintió él.

Ella comenzó a hacer más presión.

- ¿Y así?

- ¿Qué eres, una sádica?

- No. Estás muy tenso y lleno de nudos. Déjame ver si puedo quitarte toda esa tensión. Soy estupenda en masajes neuromusculares – dijo ella. Darién pensó que no sonaba muy sugerente –. Te sentirás bien cuando haya terminado.

- Supongo que es lo mismo que cuando dejan de darte en la cabeza con un martillo.

Serena se río.

- Algo así.

Trabajó con fuerza sobre cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Y, aunque no fue la sensual experiencia que Darién había esperado, se sintió bien, tal y como le había ocurrido la noche anterior en el camarote.

Cuando Serena llego a las piernas, Darién se sobresalto.

- Esa fue la que me rompí el pasado diciembre y todavía me duele.

- Me ocupare de ella.

Primero se centro en la otra pierna y, cuando termino, empezó con la que tenia la lesión.

- Ah – expreso él aliviado al final del trabajo.

- ¿Mejor? – le pregunto Serena.

Él asintió.

- Sí, mucho mejor.

- Bien. ¿Todavía estas caliente?

Darién hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que ya no.

- Podría estarlo en cuestión de minutos.

En silencio, Serena deslizo las manos por la parte de atrás de sus piernas hasta sus glúteos, llegando a sus calzoncillos. A Darién no le hicieron falta minutos, sino segundos para volver a estar caliente.

Se volvió hacia ella.

- ¿Serena?

Ella sonrío y miro el reloj.

- Vaya – dijo en torno de sorna, encogiéndose de hombros –. Se nos acabo el tiempo.

.

.

* * *

Hasta la proxima :D


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Anne McAllister

Yo, solo me divierto xp

.

Si, si se acabo el tiempo y si sufre el pobre Darien, pero se desquitara en este capitulo xp, disfrutenlo :)

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

.

.

Podría haber convertido el masaje en toda un arma de seducción, pero no lo había hecho porque estaba trabajando. Tenía una serie de principios a los que adherirse y pensaba seguir fiel a ellos. Incluso aunque se tratara de Darién.

Además, se había dado cuenta de que él necesitaba algo que ella podía proporcionarle. Los vaqueros, por definición, siempre tenían lesiones, y el cuerpo les seguía doliendo todavía años después de haber dejado los rodeos.

Darién no era la excepción.

La noche anterior había visto sus viejas cicatrices. Las había tocado suavemente mientras él dormía y se había preguntado cómo se había hecho cada una de ellas. Quizás algún día se lo contaría.

Durante una hora había hecho lo posible por aliviar sus dolores.

Si Rei se hubiera enterado de que no era la señora Campanella la que estaba en la cabina de masajes y hubiera entrado, habría encontrado a Serena actuando como lo que era: una masajista terapéutica.

Hasta el último momento, en que se había transformado en la mujer que quería hacer el amor con Darién.

Al sentir sus manos seductoras, él se había incorporado rápidamente como un hombre sin dolores, ni cicatrices, y la había tomado en sus brazos. No le había resultado difícil adivinar cuán excitado estaba.

- Te has buscado esto Serena Tsukino – le había dicho.

- ¡Darién!

- No empieces algo que no estás dispuesta a terminar – le había susurrado sobre los labios.

- Pienso terminarlo, pero no aquí.

- Entonces, vamos a mi camarote.

- Tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de irme. Pero será rápido – le prometió ella.

- Muy rápido – insistió Darién.

- Sí. Terminare mientras tú te vistes – quito las sábanas de la camilla y se encamino hacia la puerta.

Él la agarro del brazo antes de que saliera.

- No vas a desaparecer, ¿verdad?

- No, no voy a desaparecer.

.

.

Se sentía como un adolescente: ansioso, desesperado, torpe, extraño.

Era un tipo que tenía una ganada fama de seductor y que, sin embargo, se sentía como un necio patoso en aquel instante.

Prácticamente la había arrastrado hasta su camarote. Pero en el instante en que había cerrado la puerta, todo había cambiado. Había empezado a sudar y no por efecto de la excitación sino de los nervios.

Iba a hacerle el amor a Serena Tsukino.

Tenía el estomago encogido y el cuerpo le temblaba. Estaba seguro de que lo estropearía todo y le resultaba increíble. ¿Él, Darién Chiba, estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico solo porque se iba a meter en la cama con una mujer?

La diferencia era que no se trataba de cualquier mujer, sino de la única que realmente le había importado. Eso hacía de aquella una situación única.

Hasta entonces, sus relaciones habían sido siempre un pasatiempo. Por supuesto que se había preocupado de que sus amantes disfrutaran tanto como él, pero jamás el acto había tenido un significado profundo. Nunca había tenido problemas en marcharse sin mirar atrás.

En aquella ocasión no sería así.

No podría dejar a Serena. Porque ya no era solo su cuerpo o su mente o su corazón o su alma los que estaban en juego, sino también los de ella.

Por eso tenía que hacer las cosas bien y demostrarle cuánto la amaba.

Para ser un tipo que había escrito páginas y páginas en su vida sobre cómo no comprometerse, aquel era un paso aterrador.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – le pregunto Serena, mientras lo miraba con curiosidad de pie junto a la cama. Acababa de desabrocharse la camisa y ya se la estaba quitando, dejando ver unos senos turgentes recogidos dentro de un sujetador de encaje en color albaricoque.

Deslizo lentamente las manos hacia el broche.

- ¡Para! – dijo él, y ella lo miro.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto ella, sin apartar las manos del broche.

- Quiero… – trago saliva. Tenía la boca seca. Se aclaró la garganta –. Quiero hacerlo yo.

Serena bajo las manos, asintió y se quedo esperándolo.

Él se encamino hacia ella y se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros. Observo el modo en que sus senos subían y bajaban al ritmo de la respiración.

Inspiro profundamente y se puso manos a la obra. Sentía los dedos toscos y torpes, le mortificaba verlos temblar.

Levanto la vista hasta su rostro para ver si estaba riendo de él, pero no. También temblaba,

Eso hizo que se sintiera mejor. Consiguió desabrocharle el sujetador y se lo quito lentamente descubriendo sus pechos cremosos.

- Bien – dijo él y comenzó a acariciarlos lentamente.

Ella gimió ligeramente pero no se movió. Se quedo inmóvil, sintiendo su tacto.

Descendió hasta su cintura y deslizó un dedo por el interior de sus pantalones.

- ¡Darién! – exclamo ella.

- ¿Sí? – pregunto él, mientras le basaba los hombros, el cuello, las mejillas.

Con la lengua saboreó su carne y ella se estremeció.

Serena le saco la camisa de los vaqueros y comenzó a acariciarle lentamente la espalda, con tanta necesidad y urgencia como la de él. Tomó el final de su camisa y se la quito por la cabeza, lanzándola a un lado.

Ella apretó las palmas contra su pecho y, luego, se puso a juguetear con sus pezones, hasta que sus dedos fueron sustituidos por su lengua. Darién inspiro con fuerza y la agarró de los glúteos, atrayéndola hacia sí.

- Cuidado – le dijo.

Pero Serena negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba besándolo con fervor.

- Llevo demasiado tiempo teniendo cuidado – descendió hasta la hebilla del cinturón.

Aquella frase fue como un chorro de gasolina derramado sobre una hoguera. Todos los miedos o preocupaciones de Darién fueron acallados por el deseo, su pánico devorado por la necesidad de hacerla suya.

Llevaba toda la vida esperando aquello.

- ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó.

Su respuesta fue desabrocharle el cinturón y la cremallera del pantalón. Pronto sintió su miembro pujante liberado de la presión de la tela.

Fue entonces él quien se dispuso a eliminar la barrera que suponían los pantalones de ella. Se los quito lentamente.

Se tumbaron juntos en la cama y ella empezó a moverse seductoramente debajo de él.

- ¡Serena, espera! Tienes que ir más despacio…

- ¿No puedes aguantar? – le susurro sobre los labios, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por lugares prohibidos.

- Él se las sujeto.

- Quiero que también sea perfecto para ti. Quiero… – farfulló su última palabra demasiado excitado como para hablar –. Quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Serena lo beso suavemente.

- Todo va bien Darién – lo besó de nuevo y levanto las caderas ofreciéndose –. Tómame.

Lo hizo. Ya no podía esperar más. Llevaba esperando toda la vida. La quería de inmediato.

Y por el modo en que ella se ofrecía, Serena sentía lo mismo. Le hundió los dedos en la espalda y volvió a levantar sus caderas.

- Vamos Darién.

- Sí – dijo él y se abrió paso dentro de ella.

«Al fin» pensó Serena.

Su sueño se hacía realidad. Era el final de sus noches solitarias, de su anhelo de amor. Darién Chiba la amaba, la acariciaba, la besaba.

Era lo mejor que le había sucedido nunca. Él era su otra mitad.

El éxtasis de él la lleno por completo, reconstruyendo todos sus sueños rotos y devolviéndole la ilusión.

Permaneció sobre ella una vez satisfecho, pensando que debía levantarse, que pesaba demasiado. Hizo amago de retirarse y ella lo detuvo.

- No – le susurro.

Él levanto la cabeza y la miro. ¡Ella estaba llorando!

- ¿Te he hecho daño? – le pregunto alarmado.

Serena sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- No me has hecho daño. Ha sido maravilloso, ¡maravilloso! Tú eres maravilloso.

Darién parpadeo confuso.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué…?

- Siempre lloro cuando me siento feliz.

Estaba feliz. Estaba en sus brazos y se sentía feliz.

Darién estaba experimentando idéntica sensación con una fuerza inusitada.

Rodó sobre la cama y se la puso encima. Ella comenzó a acariciarle el torso y a moverse sensualmente sobre él una vez más.

Él se excito y comenzó a respirar aceleradamente. La abrazo amorosamente y volvió a abrirse paso en su feminidad.

Ella lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento. Darién extendió la mano y respondió con un ladrido.

- ¿Qué?

- Quería saber que tal vas, si has hecho algún progreso.

- Sí – dijo Darién –. Desaparece.

.

.

Serena había soñado con largos paseos a la luz de la luna, cenas en una idílica terraza y cientos de lugares en los que ella y el hombre de sus sueños pudieran comprometerse de por vida.

Pero lo que jamás habría esperado era que eso sucediera de verdad.

Al día siguiente navegaron durante todo el día y Serena, por supuesto, tuvo que trabajar, mientras la única obligación de Darién era estarse alejado de Rei.

- No quiero que ni tan siquiera te vea – le advirtió – Prefiero que no sospeche que algo ha ocurrido.

Darién sonrió.

- No tiene más que mirarte para saber que algo ha ocurrido – dijo él lleno de satisfacción.

Serena se ruborizo y, al mirarse en el espejo se dio cuenta de que Darién tenía razón. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, su boca parecía satisfecha por un sinfín de besos y todo ella resplandecía.

Era embarazoso y maravilloso al mismo tiempo.

- No quiero que vayas al salón – insistió ella en un tono severo.

La sonrisa de Darién se hizo pícara.

- Yo tampoco quiero ir allí – la tomo en sus brazos amorosamente – lo que quiero es estar aquí, contigo.

- ¡Compórtate! – ella se apartó y negó con el dedo.

Él le agarro la yema y la acaricio suavemente, provocándole un escalofrió.

- Tú no quieres que me comporte – dijo él.

- Lo que yo quiera no importa mucho aquí – dijo Serena firmemente –. Trabajo en el barco.

- Pero mañana tienes el día libre.

- A menos que Stevie siga enfermo – respondió Serena.

- Stevie no se pondrá enfermo. No se atreverá.

No se atrevió. Allí estaba a primera hora de la mañana con un aspecto saludable cuando Serena fue a ver si la necesitaban.

Había temido que Rei aprovechara la ocasión para advertirla que no pasara el día con Darién, pues obviamente debía saber que algo sucedía. Pero estaba ocupada y ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

- Diviértete – le dijo Stevie.

- Lo haré – respondió Serena y se apresuro a ir al encuentro con Darién.

Pasaron el día en la zona holandesa de St. Marten. Las calles de Philipsburg, la ciudad portuaria, estaban llenas de turistas. Hacía calor, mucho calor. Pero eso no importaba. Iban juntos, de la mano, sus cuerpos tocándose sensualmente.

Darién le compro un sombrero de paja para protegerla del sol y ella insistió en regalarle unas bermudas y unas sandalias.

- ¿Qué tienen de malo mis vaqueros y mis botas?

- Nada. Pero aquí hace mucho calor. Además, me gusta verte las piernas..

Darién se ruborizo.

- ¡Se supone que tú no dices ese tipo de cosas!

Serena soltó una carcajada. Era verdad, le encantaba mirarle las piernas. Y, por fin, tenía la libertad de hacerlo.

Se había pasado años sin atreverse a mirar a Darién, pero ya no había impedimento alguno.

Por eso, se había levantado a primera hora de la mañana y se había resistido a dormirse de nuevo. Se había quedado allí, observándolo y había concluido que, sin lugar a dudas, era un hombre tremendamente hermoso.

Después de un largo paseo, se dirigieron a la playa, donde disfrutaron de las olas y del sol.

A la hora de la comida eligieron uno de los numerosos restaurantes que ofrecía la zona y, después de un opíparo banquete Darién le propuso volver al barco.

- Todavía no – dijo ella. El día era demasiado perfecto, demasiado hermoso y quería disfrutarlo.

Después de comer, dieron una vuelta y visitaron las innumerables tiendas en las que se vendía de todo, desde diamantes hasta Rolex, pasando por caracolas marinas y estúpidas camisetas.

Serena quería comprar algunos regalos, especialmente para Artemis.

- Se lo debemos – dijo ella –. Debemos encontrar el regalo perfecto.

Darién protestó.

- Tú buscas y yo te espero tomándome una cerveza – le dijo.

Incluso en un día de cuento de hadas era mucho pedir que la acompañara de compras.

- De acuerdo. Nos veremos dentro de una hora en el bar.

- Bien – dijo él y cruzo la calle.

Ella no dejaba de mirarlo. Estaba tan estupendo con los pantalones cortos como lo estaba con los vaqueros.

Aunque, su mejor atuendo era la ausencia de cualquier prenda de vestir. Recordó con deleite su cuerpo desnudo y se sorprendió de lo cómoda que se sentía pensando en él en aquellos términos. Era como si todo el deseo que había tenido constreñido durante años saliera a borbotones al encontrar su foco.

De pronto sintió la tentación de correr tras él y decirle que sí, que quería volver al barco. Pero necesitaba conseguir algo para Artemis. Se lo debían.

Fue duro encontrar un regalo para un hombre de noventa años que lo tiene todo cuanto necesita. Acabó concluyendo que lo que más le podría interesar sería compartir aquel crucero con ellos. Así que optó por un álbum de fotos y algunas cámaras desechables para poder tomar instantáneas de los lugares que visitaran.

Ansiosa por volver con Darién, se encaminó hacia el bar antes de haber encontrado todos los regalos. No podía esperar.

Al llegar, se lo encontró tomando una cerveza con las trillizas del barco. Al verlo rodeado de mujeres, Serena se sintió extraña. Sin embargo, en el momento en que la vio, se levanto sin dilación y se encaminó hacia ella con una complacida sonrisa en el rostro.

- No tenías por qué dejarlas – dijo Serena rápidamente en cuanto se acercó.

Él la tomó de la mano y salieron a la calle.

- Mejor así – respondió él.

Estaba anocheciendo y tendrían que regresar al embarcadero en cuestión de una hora.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a los acantilados de Cupecoy? – sugirió Serena.

Más de una vez había soñado con ir allí con ese hombre perfecto que algún día habría de encontrar.

Darién sonrió.

- Suena bien.

Se hicieron fotos delante del bar, primero por separado y luego juntos.

- Quiero hacerle a Artemis un álbum de fotos de todo lo que compartamos en este viaje.

- De algunas cosas, no de todas – dijo Darién.

Serena sonrió.

- No, no de todas.

De camino hacia el acantilado tomaron fotos de los demás lugares en los que habían estado.

Luego, subieron en taxi hacia la parte alta y Darién le dijo al conductor que volviera en media hora.

El lugar era tan idílico como ella había soñado, con el sol tiñendo el paisaje de tonos morados, naranjas y rosados. La brisa agitaba el pelo de Serena y acariciaba sus mejillas ligeramente tostadas por el sol.

- ¿No es precioso?

- Sí – dijo él, pero no miraba el paisaje, sino a ella.

Le tomo una mano y se la acercó. La besó, un beso cálido, persuasivo, sugerente. Serena respondió con la misma intensidad. Lo amaba y quería que aquel instante durara para siempre.

Darién rompió el beso y se apartó ligeramente.

Serena abrió los ojos y lo miró alarmada.

- ¿Darién?

Su rostro estaba solo a unos centímetros del de ella. Su mirada era intensa.

- Te amo – le dijo –. Cásate conmigo.

Serena sabía cuál era la respuesta que quería darle.

- Sí – le susurró, abrazándolo con fuerza y besándolo - ¡Sí!

.

.

* * *

Hasta la proxima :D


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Anne McAllister

Yo, solo me divierto xp

.

* * *

.

.

**CAPITULO 8**

.

.

- No es más que un romance de barco – dijo Rei mirando a Serena fijamente –. Eso es todo.

- No, no lo es – protesto Serena –. Además, no lo he conocido en el barco. Es mi amigo desde hace años.

- A pesar de todo, los romances de barco no duran.

- El nuestro sí – insistió Serena – ¡Nos vamos a casar! Ya hemos fijado la fecha.

Rei la miro con dudas. En su dedo brillaba el solitario de diamante que le había dado Darién al pedirle que se casara con ella.

.

Serena se había quedado atónita al ver la cajita de terciopelo negro saliendo de su bolsillo.

- ¿De dónde has sacado…? – ella lo había mirado atónita.

- Tú no eres la única que se ha ido de compras – le había dicho él con una amplia sonrisa.

Así que, mientras ella se había dedicado a comprar álbumes y cámaras desechables, Darién había estado comprando un diamante.

- Me han dicho que puedo devolverlo si no te gusta… o si me dices que no.

- Me encanta – había respondido ella. Era un elegante anillo de oro blanco con una hermosa piedra en el centro. Muy tradicional, perfecto.

.

Rei miro el diamante y suspiró.

- Los romances de barco no duran – insistió una vez más – Y si dejas el trabajo antes de los seis meses, ya no podrás volver.

- Yo no quiero volver – respondió Serena –. No quiero hacer esto durante el resto de mi vida. Solo quería viajar, conocer gente…

- Encontrar un hombre – dijo Rei.

Serena se ruborizó.

- Pues sí – admitió –. Pero jamás creí que ese hombre seria Darién.

Pero era él y tenía el anillo en su dedo para probarlo.

- Nos casaremos el tres de Octubre – le dijo a Rei.

.

Darién había sugerido que se casaran el barco, pero a Serena no le había parecido una buena idea.

- Yo quiero casarme en Elmer – eso la resarciría por la decepción de su fallida boda con Seiya.

- ¿Estás segura?

Ella le había respondido que sí con absoluta firmeza, tanta como la que tenía con Rei.

- Yo me quiero ir a casa. No me importa no poder volver. ¡No voy a hacerlo!

- Eso dicen todas – respondió Rei –. Y dos meses después…

Serena ignoro su comentario. Indudablemente, Rei estaba acostumbrada a tratar con jóvenes que creían haber encontrado al hombre de sus sueños y se convertía en una pesadilla.

Pero ella no era una de esas mujeres. Darién tampoco era como aquellos hombres.

No era lo mismo, así que regresaban a casa.

.

.

Artemis y la madre de Serena fueron por ellos al aeropuerto.

- ¿Es verdad? – les pregunto Ikuko al acercarse a ellos –. Me ha dicho Artemis que van a casarse.

Parecía desconfiar de la información que le había dado el anciano.

Pero Serena, rápidamente, le tendió la mano a su madre y le mostro el anillo.

- ¡Cariño, es maravilloso! – la abrazo con fuerza y extendió el otro brazo para incorporar a Darién en el expresivo gesto.

Darién hizo una mueca de vergüenza y placer al mismo tiempo.

La mujer se encamino hacía Artemis y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Eres un demonio! – le dijo al viejo – No tenía idea de nada de esto.

- Ya te dije que funcionaría – le recordó Artemis a Darién.

Darién hizo una mueca.

- Podría haberlo hecho yo solo.

- Sí, claro. ¿En qué siglo? – protesto Artemis – ¡Yo no voy a vivir eternamente! Y a la velocidad que ibas tenía que hacerlo para verlos juntos.

- Ya – dijo Darién secamente –. Así que todo fue idea tuya.

- Quizás no todo – dijo el anciano –. A mí jamás se me habría ocurrido comprar un anillo como ese. De vez en cuando, también tienes buenas ideas – rodeo a Serena con su brazo –. Me alegro mucho de tenerlos aquí.

- Yo también me alegro de haber vuelto – respondió Serena.

- He hecho un apetitoso guiso – dijo Ikuko –. Vendrán todos a comer a casa. Se pueden quedar con nosotros si quieren.

Se refería a su nueva casa, la que Malachite había construido en su rancho, para poder dejarle la antigua casa a Rini, su hija, y su marido, Eliot.

- Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme en la ciudad – dijo Serena – En la casa grande. Espero que a Lita no le importe.

Se trataba de una pequeña mansión de dos pisos, estilo victoriano, que pertenecía a su hermana y en la que habían vivido todos juntos hasta que tanto Ikuko como Lita se habían casado.

Andrew y ella se habían trasladado al rancho de él tras la boda.

- Seguro que no tiene problema alguno – le aseguro Ikuko –. Estoy segura de que prefiere que la ocupe alguien. Según tengo entendido estaba pensando en venderla.

- ¿Sí? Quizás podríamos comprarla nosotros – le dijo Serena a Darién – Esta cerca de la tienda de Artemis. Si vas a trabajar allí, te podría venir bien. Yo volvería a abrir el salón de belleza.

- Yo quería construirme un lugar junto a Hotaru – respondió Darién mientras recogía las maletas –. Quiero dedicarme a entrenar caballos.

- Bueno, ya lo hablaremos – dijo Serena feliz –. Ahora tenemos otras cosas de las que preocuparnos. Por ejemplo, la boda.

- Por cierto, respecto a la boda… – Ikuko miró a su hija algo preocupada. Serena sabía que su madre estaba recordando lo sucedido con Seiya.

- Pensé que quizás se habrían casado en el barco – dijo Artemis.

- No – dijo Serena –. Yo quería casarme aquí. Y esta vez, todo será perfecto.

- Sí – afirmo Darién sonriente –. Aunque ya le dije que yo me habría casado en cualquier sitio.

- Pero tenemos que hacerlo aquí. No podíamos casarnos sin Artemis y sin la familia – dijo Serena.

- Bueno, yo habría podido hacerlo – confeso Darién –. A mi me daba lo mismo.

- A mí no – dijo Serena.

Había soñado con aquella boda durante años.

.

.

Artemis estaba sentado en su mecedora y observaba a Darién que tenía un vaso de whisky en la mano.

Tenía en el regazo el álbum de fotos que le había dado Serena. Lo había mirado una y otra vez y no dejaba de asentir satisfecho.

- Te dije que funcionaría y funcionó.

- Pero no fue fácil – respondió Darién.

No le había contado los malos momentos, quizás porque él prefería no recordarlos.

Se sentó y apoyó el vaso sobre la hebilla de su cinturón. La copa que se estaba tomando era parte del regalo que él le había hecho a Artemis. Puede que hubiera anticipado que necesitarían algo así para relajarse juntos.

Hacía dos semanas que Serena y él habían regresado, y apenas si había tenido tiempo para darse un respiro. Seguía trabajando para Artemis y, por las tardes, entrenaba caballos para Taiki Ashimura. Pero cada segundo libre Serena lo requería para cuestiones relacionadas con la boda.

- ¿Qué más me da a mí que la cena sea sentados o tipo bufé, o que las invitaciones sean de un papel o de otro?

Artemis le dio un sorbo a su propio whisky y suspiró.

- Se va a casar contigo, ¿no? Pues vale la pena cualquier sacrificio.

- Pero me voy a tener que poner un chaqué – protesto Darién.

Serena no le había dado otra opción. Quería que las cosas fueran perfectas y adecuadas. Iría con un vestido blanco y vestiría a sus damas de honor con vestidos largos.

Artemis sería el acompañante de Darién, y había propuesto a Andrew Furuhata como su padrino de boda.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! Andrew lo convertirá todo en un circo.

- No necesariamente. Con no decírselo a nadie, todo solucionado.

- Esto es Elmer. Todo el mundo se enterará.

- Pero Andrew no es nadie especial aquí. No permitiremos que los medios de comunicación se enteren.

- Eso es definitivo – Darién dudaba que a los medios pudiera interesarles que él se fuera a casar con Serena Tsukino.

A la única persona que le importaba era a él. La quería desesperadamente, quería que ella fuera feliz y esa era la única razón de que soportara aquello.

Las dos últimas semanas habían sido una auténtica locura. Serena no había parado ni un segundo.

Darién había querido celebrar el compromiso llevándosela a casa y encerrándose con ella.

- No podemos hacer eso – le había dicho ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque esto es Elmer y todo el mundo se enterará.

- Ya lo saben.

Pero Serena había sido completamente firme al respecto. No estaba dispuesta a darles motivos a las moralistas de la ciudad para que la criticaran.

- ¿Qué va a pensar Artemis?

- Artemis pensara que está muy bien.

Artemis se estiro en su mecedora y le dio un sorbo a su whisky.

- No sé qué demonios estás haciendo aquí. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa de Serena?

- Porque si voy para allá, me dará una lista de cosas que hacer.

- Lo que significa que está dispuesta a seguir adelante con todo lo que está montando.

- Sinceramente, espero que recobre la razón de un momento a otro – dijo Darién.

- Deberías haberte casado con ella en el barco.

- Se lo sugerí, pero me dijo que no.

- Deberías haberle echado el lazo y haberla llevado ante el capitán.

- ¡Ahora me lo dices!

- Bueno, no puedo estar siempre en todo – respondió Artemis.

.

.

Serena tenía una lista enorme de cosas que hacer: la iglesia, el párroco, la fiesta, las invitaciones, las flores, el pastel, el vestido de novia, los vestidos de las damas…

Había memorizado todo el plan de la boda, sabía el significado simbólico de cada flor, de las velas, de las alianzas.

Pero a ratos se decía que preferiría no haber montado todo aquello, porque no era realmente importante. Lo había sido la primera vez, porque la boda era más importante que Seiya.

Sin embargo, nada era más importante que Darién.

Ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás. Llevaba en Elmer un mes y el mecanismo ya estaba en marcha. Tenia el vestido, había encargado las flores, había elegido los trajes de las damas de honor y había enviado las invitaciones.

No podía decir: "Lo siento, pero vamos a dejar toda esa parafernalia de lado".

Aunque sabía que si lo hacía, Darién le diría rápidamente que sí. Era evidente que a él no le entusiasmaban las bodas grandes. Se había mantenido al margen de los preparativos limitándose a decir: "Lo que tú quieras".

Serena sabía que había tenido que aguantar mucho, y no solo por lo de la boda, sino por su insistencia en que volviera a casa de Artemis cada noche.

- Pero si ya nos hemos acostado juntos – le había dicho Darién una y otra vez.

- Sí, pero eso fue cuando estábamos en el barco, no aquí en Elmer – le importaba demasiado no escandalizar a la ciudad –. Además, ¿Qué pensaría Artemis?

Él le había asegurado que el viejo lo único que pensaba era lo absurdo que resultaba que él siguiera durmiendo en su casa.

No obstante, Darién lo había hecho cada noche.

- ¿Voy a tener que ir de blanco a la boda? – le había preguntado él la noche anterior antes de marcharse.

Serena se había reído y lo había besado.

- De blanco y con halo.

- Sin duda lo merezco.

Serena sabía que era verdad.

.

.

A dos semanas de la boda, Lita llamó para invitarles al rancho.

- Andrew estará en casa – dijo Serena mientras ponía la ensalada en la mesa a la hora de la cena – Vuelve de Hong Kong esta noche. La semana próxima empieza a rodar su nueva película en México.

- ¿Y quieres ver a Andrew?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

- Yo quiero verlos a todos y Lita quiere verte a ti, creo que todavía no se cree que vayamos a casarnos.

Darién que llevaba semanas contando los minutos que faltaban también había llegado a pensar que jamás ocurriría. Pero solo quedaban cuatrocientas horas hasta el momento de la verdad y empezaba a resultarle más creíble.

- ¿Puedes dejar las preparaciones un fin de semana? – le pregunto él.

- Aun quedan cosas de última hora, pero tengo tiempo.

- Demasiado tiempo – dijo él.

Quizás pasar unos días en el rancho de Lita y Andrew ayudaría a que el tiempo pasara más deprisa.

No obstante, Darién sentía cierto resentimiento por ese repentino interés de Serena en ir a ver a su cuñado.

Pero, nada más llegar al rancho, todo atisbo de celos había desaparecido. No necesitaba nada más que ver a Lita y Andrew juntos para saber que eran muy felices.

- ¡No me puedo creer que vayan a casarse! – dijo Lita desde la puerta nada más verlos aparecer y corrió a abrazarlos –. ¡Pero míralos, están felices!

- Sí, lo están – dijo Andrew –. Casi tanto como nosotros.

- ¡Eso es imposible! – dijo Lita – Pasen a ver la casa y a conocer a nuestros invitados, Andrew se trajo el trabajo a casa.

Lita soltó el brazo de su marido, tomo a su hermana de la mano y, dejando a Andrew con Darién, se encaminaron hacia la casa.

- Supongo que la ocasión merece una enhorabuena – le dijo Andrew.

Darién había sentido cierta reticencia sin motivos reales. Pero no podía olvidar que Serena había pasado un fin de semana con Andrew y que, en un momento de su vida, había sido el hombre de sus sueños. Pero, como la misma Serena le había contado a Darién, Andrew amaba a Lita y lo había hecho durante años. No se lo había dicho con oculto resentimiento o tristeza, sino como algo normal. Si Lita era feliz, ella también.

- ¿No estás seguro? – pregunto Andrew malinterpretando el momento de duda de Darién.

- Sí, claro que lo estoy – dijo Darién con firmeza.

- La quieres – afirmó Andrew.

Pero, aunque no era una pregunta, Darién respondió.

- Sí.

Andrew sonrió.

- Bien. Se lo merece. Lo ha pasado mal.

Darién supuso que Lita le habría contado lo de Seiya, porque dudaba que hubiera sido Serena.

- Sí.

- Te culpaba a ti por todo ello.

Darién suspiró.

- Sí.

La dura mirada de Andrew se fijo en él.

- ¿Tenía motivos para hacerlo?

Durante años Darién había respondido que no, que, en realidad, le había hecho un favor porque Seiya no había estado preparado para casarse, que había sido mejor que se enterara antes de la boda y no después. Y era cierto, pero…

Darién se removió inquieto. Sabía que podría haberse comportado mejor. Miro a Andrew.

- Me gustaría pensar que no – le dijo.

Pero si era honesto consigo mismo tenía que admitir que no había ayudado a que Seiya cumpliera con su compromiso.

Andrew hizo una mueca y bajo los ojos. Luego volvió a levantar la cabeza.

- Preferiría que no quedaran resentimientos entre nosotros y que no tuviéramos malas conciencias.

Darién sabía que Andrew estaba recordando aquella estúpida pelea infantil de años atrás, pero que en realidad, se refería a otros muchos absurdos errores que habían cometido en los últimos veinte años.

- Soy un hombre mejor ahora – le aseguro Darién con la esperanza de que fuera cierto.

Andrew miro hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado su esposa y su cuñada.

- Por nuestro propio bien, espero que los dos lo seamos.

.

.

- Darién, quiero presentarte a Gavin McConnel – le dijo Lita a Darién nada más entrar en el salón de la casa que estaba abarrotada de gente – Gavin, este es Darién Chiba. Gavin es actor. Darién es entrenador de caballos y el prometido de Serena.

Decir que Gavin McConnel era un actor era decir poco. Gavin era una autentica estrella de Hollywood, el actor de los actores, con dos óscar en su larga carrera.

Era, además, el sueño de toda mujer y, en aquel momento, tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Serena.

La gran estrella extendió el otro brazo y estrecho la mano de Darién.

- Enhorabuena! Serena es una mujer estupenda.

- Sí – dijo Darién, controlando el impulso de decirle que era «su mujer». Pero estaba seguro de que a Serena no le habría hecho gracia aquella reacción de hombre de las cavernas. Así que estrecho la mano de McConnel y se portó lo mejor que pudo –. Encantado de conocerte. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

- Espero que no – dijo Gavin y Darién recordó en aquel instante que era un hombre con fama de ser un tanto solitario y de gustarle vivir aislado. No solía conceder muchas entrevistas. Sin embargo, sí parecía tener tiempo para compartirlo con sus amigos.

- ¿Estás trabajando en una nueva película con Andrew? – le pregunto Darién.

- Sí. Andrew es el protagonista de mi primera película como director.

- Y yo comparto cartelera con él – una voz brillante y extrañamente conocida intervino.

Darién se volvió y parpadeo al ver a la mujer de largos cabellos negros que atravesó la habitación y se encamino hacia él con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- Darién – dijo Lita – ¿recuerdas a Neherenia Takayashi?

.

.

Darién optó por irse a los establos con los hijos que Lita tenia de su anterior matrimonio. No le quedaba otra alternativa.

Lita y Serena estaban inmersas en una pesada conversación sobre todo lo concerniente a la boda. Andrew, Gavin y Neherenia hablaban sobre sus personajes en la película y sus supuestos pasados. Darién no quería rememorar su pasado, y menos aún si Neherenia Takayashi estaba en la conversación. Su «pasada historia» con ella era algo que prefería olvidar. Había sido un breve y ridículo encuentro. No sabía lo que ella pensaba de todo aquello, ni lo quería saber. Era una mujer con un largo historial de conquistas y, en un momento de debilidad lo había conquistado a él también.

Pero ya no se sentía débil. Y lo que habría deseado realmente en aquel momento habría sido poder estar con Serena. Solo que todos aquellos planes de boda lo volvían loco. Así que optó por refugiarse en el corral.

Darién tomo prestado uno de los caballos de Andrew y se montó. Aquello hizo que se sintiera a salvo.

Al cabo de un rato, aparecieron de improviso Neherenia, Gavin y la hija mayor de Lita, Villuy.

- ¡Has estado formidable! – dijo Neherenia mirando a Darién.

Darién la miró.

- Supongo que no te referías a mí – dijo Darién.

- Sí, a ti también – respondió Neherenia – ¡Me encanta ver montar a los hombres!

- Pues yo prefiero ver montar a las mujeres – dijo Gavin con una amplia sonrisa.

- Yo prefiero montar que mirar – aseguró Villuy.

Darién la habría montado gustoso en su cabalgadura, pero la joven estaba embarazada de ocho meses y no quería asumir riesgos. No obstante, decidió aprovecharse de su presencia para que lo librara de las garras de Neherenia.

- Te montare cuando el bebe haya nacido – le dijo –. De momento me puedes acompañar a darle agua al caballo, y así me cuentas qué tal te va la vida.

Si a Villuy le sorprendió la invitación, no lo hizo patente. Sencillamente lo acompaño y comenzó a hablarle de su embarazo, de los cursos que estaba haciendo en la universidad y de cómo no había perdido la esperanza de poder estudiar medicina.

Darién la escucho admirado por su fortaleza y su determinación. A pesar de la accidental circunstancia de su embarazo, Villuy no parecía dispuesta a dejar de luchar.

Absorto en las historias que le narraba la joven, le resulto fácil obviar a Neherenia y no estar pendiente de si lo estaba mirando o no.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitarla totalmente.

Tuvieron que comer todos juntos y, después se reunieron en el salón para contar historias.

Serena siguió con su obsesión por la boda y Darién se quedo junto a los demás escuchándolos.

Neherenia no parecía prestarle una especial atención, y solo sonreía ocasionalmente. Estaba más centrada en contar una anécdota que había ocurrido en París, durante una pasarela.

- No sabía que habías sido modelo – le dijo Gavin sorprendido.

- Era realmente mala. Pero quería entrar en el negocio y, como tenía la altura y el cuerpo adecuados, me lancé a ello. Solo que no parece que estuviera hecha para desfilar con gracia y agilidad. Nada más salir, me caí ¡y me despidieron! – soltó una carcajada –. No obstante, fue un principio, habría hecho cualquier cosa para que mi carrera se pusiera en marcha.

Incluso pujar por Andrew Furuhata y tratar de ganarlo. Para eso había ido a Elmer durante la subasta. Había pensado que ganar a Andrew habría sido la publicidad necesaria para una actriz que no llegaba a despegar.

Pero no había ganado. Serena lo había hecho.

Neherenia se había sentido tremendamente frustrada, molesta y decepcionada aquel día.

Darién había sido su válvula de escape, un elixir para su orgullo herido.

Por suerte, un conocido director, John Cuningham, la había visto en la televisión en un reportaje sobre Elmer y se había quedado fascinado por su aspecto desesperado, tan distinto al que presentaba en las películas que había hecho. Se había puesto en contacto con ella rápidamente y le había ofreció el papel de una amargada monja en su nueva película.

- John además descubrió que era una buena actriz, lo que, sin duda, lo sorprendió – dijo Neherenia.

- Y yo la fiché en cuanto vi la película – dijo Gavin.

- La conclusión de todo eso es que a veces perder es ganar – luego miró a Darién y a Serena de nuevo –. Parece que eso es lo que ha ocurrido con ustedes.

Neherenia demostró que entendía que Darién estaba enamorado de Serena y que se alegraba de ello. Incluso pasó algún tiempo hablando con ella sobre los planes de boda, diciendo lo guapo que estaría Darién con un chaqué y dando a entender que le gustaría que la invitaran a la boda.

Darién no dijo nada, pero Serena sí.

- Por supuesto que estas invitada.

Aquella noche, Darién y Serena pudieron finalmente compartir habitación.

- Neherenia es distinta de lo que pensaba. Es guapa y sexy, pero también es real. Me cae bien, ¿y a ti?

- Sí, no está mal – dijo Darién y abrazo a Serena –. Ahora ven aquí, necesito amarte.

.

.

Al día siguiente, después de comer, Serena y Darién cargaron la furgoneta y se prepararon para regresar a Elmer. Gavin, Andrew y Neherenia se marcharían por la mañana en una avioneta a México.

- Todo el mundo se va – dijo Rubeus – ¿Por qué yo no puedo ir también?

- Porque tienes que ir al colegio – dijo Lita.

Rubeus se encogió de hombros

- ¿Y quién necesita ir al colegio?

- Tú – dijo Andrew – Así crecerás siendo tan listo como yo y tu tío Darién.

- Son buenos hombres – dijo Neherenia con una amplia sonrisa y bajó la voz para que los niños no oyeran su siguiente comentario –. Y extraordinarios amantes.

- ¡Neherenia! – dijo Andrew.

Darién se quedo sin palabras.

- Es verdad – se defendió ella y miró a Serena y a Lita –. Hablo solo del pasado. No se preocupen, nunca me acuesto con hombres casados, ni trato de tenerlos, ni siquiera a hombres sin escrúpulos como estos dos.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno, aqui aparece la desaparecida, lo siento mucho, me perdi pero ya me encontre xp, pronto traere el siguiente capitulo, veremos la reaccion de Serena ante el comentario de Neherenia, saluditos :D


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Anne McAllister

Yo, solo me divierto xp

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

.

.

Darién se decía a si mismo que podría haber sido peor. Neherenia podría haber dicho que era un amante nefasto o haber insinuado que lo quería de nuevo en su vida, haberse agarrado a su cuello y haber gritado que era suyo. Pero estaba claro que no sentía más interés del que él sentía por ella.

Solo esperaba que Serena lo entendiera así. Ojala hubiera dicho algo.

Llevaban ya varios kilómetros de camino y ella no había pronunciado palabra.

Bueno, tampoco tanto. Había respondido aunque escuetamente a preguntas como: «¿Quieres que paremos a tomar un café?», con un educado: «No, gracias».

Pero sus palabras habían sonado distantes, como si su mente hubiera estado en otra parte.

La cuestión era dónde.

Darién no dejaba de preguntarse si debía o no darle alguna explicación. Pero era difícil hablarle a la mujer que amas de una noche con otra mujer.

¿Cómo podía explicarle que Neherenia no había significado nada para él? Que, en realidad, aquella noche habría querido pasarla con ella.

No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para justificarse. Su noche con Neherenia Takayashi no había sido sino un acto más de inmadurez. Comentarle lo sucedido no haría sino certificar que todo lo malo que había pensado sobre él en los últimos años había sido cierto.

Así que decidió mantener la boca cerrada al respecto.

Habló sobre lo bien que se lo había pasado el fin de semana, sobre lo estupendo que era Andrew y lo sorprendente que era Gavin. Y para que no pensara que evitaba el tema de Neherenia comentó que había engordado.

- Tú lo sabrás mejor que nadie – respondió Serena.

¡Maldición! Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Rápidamente, cambio de tema y empezó a hablar de Villuy.

Darién hablaba mucho y muy rápido cuando estaba nervioso. Pero Serena no respondía y él necesitaba que lo hiciera.

Busco desesperadamente un tema que la obligara a intervenir.

- ¿Has resuelto los últimos preparativos de la boda? – le pregunto.

Ella respondió ausente.

- ¿Cómo? Ah… sí, supongo que sí.

- Fantástico – dijo Darién deteniendo el coche frente a la casa de Serena –. Estoy ansioso de ver a Artemis con un chaqué.

Serena sonrió levemente y abrió la puerta. Darién salió rápidamente, sacó la bolsa de Serena del maletero y la siguió hasta la entrada de la casa.

- Gracias – dijo ella –. Adiós.

Se disponía a entrar cuando él la detuvo.

- No es demasiado tarde. Podríamos pasar un rato juntos.

- Llevamos todo el fin de semana juntos – dijo ella sin mirarlo.

- Serena – dijo él en tono desesperado – necesitamos hablar.

- Tengo que pensar.

- No. ¡No tienes nada sobre lo que pensar! No sobre lo que Neherenia ha dicho. ¡Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros no significo nada! ¡Ni va a volver a suceder, te lo juro!

Serena asintió.

- Te creo.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Bien, bien! Gracias a Dios – se sintió inmensamente aliviado. Sonrió, aunque el corazón todavía le latía con demasiada fuerza –. ¿Entonces, lo entiendes? Ella no significa nada para mí. No fue nada más que una noche estúpida.

Serena asintió otra vez, pero continuó pensativa.

- ¿Serena?

Sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

- Lo entiendo – le dijo.

¿Sería verdad? Darién, esperaba que sí.

.

.

Serena lo entendía perfectamente.

Había sido una estúpida. Neherenia Takayashi le había abierto los ojos.

Se había pasado toda la noche pensando, dando vueltas por la casa y sintiéndose enferma.

A primera hora de la mañana se había levantado y se había ido a la tienda antes de que abrieran. Quería ver a Darién.

Al abrir la puerta, él se volvió y, al ver que era ella, una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

Se encamino apresuradamente a su encuentro.

- ¡Hola! Te has levantado muy temprano hoy.

Ella sonrió tensamente. No podía dejar que su encanto la sedujera.

- He venido a devolverte algo. Toma.

Él miro su dedo desnudo y la sortija en la otra mano.

Negó con la cabeza.

- No.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Vamos, Darién, tómalo. Es tuyo. Te lo estoy devolviendo.

Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos negándose a recibir lo que le daba.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Tú me dijiste que me creías! – dijo él con feroz desesperación.

- Y te creo – ella seguía tratando de devolverle el anillo.

Darién retrocedió.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

- Porque… porque no puedo casarme contigo.

Él agito la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¿Por qué no? Esa mujer no significa nada para mí, es solo parte del pasado. ¡Vamos, Serena, esto no tiene ningún sentido!

- Para mí sí – dijo ella cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y dándose cuenta de lo intenso que era el dolor que todo aquello le provocaba.

- Explícate.

Ella se mojó los labios, respiró profundamente y exhaló.

- No funcionara – dijo finalmente.

Darién levanto las cejas, confuso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no funcionara?

- Nuestro matrimonio – dijo ella realmente consumida por el dolor –. ¡Ni siquiera fui suficiente para Seiya!

- ¿Qué? – Darién la miró perplejo - ¿Seiya? ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Seiya en todo esto?

- Te acostaste con Neherenia.

- Porque fui un estúpido – dijo Darién con amargura –. Si, lo hice, la misma noche en que tú ganaste a Andrew en la subasta. Estaba furioso, amargado. Aquella noche te miraba desde mi ventana preguntándome que te había poseído para hacer una cosa tan estúpida. No te dabas cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Neherenia vino a mi habitación con intención de hacerme ver que no eras la única mujer del mundo. Y no fue precisamente memorable. La verdad que fue catastrófico.

Serena se quedo un momento pensativa, tratando de digerir todo aquello. Pero, la final, concluyo que la historia no le haría cambiar de opinión.

- Exacto – dijo ella.

Darién la miró perplejo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Has dicho que fue un desastre. Te diste cuenta.

- ¿De qué?

- ¡De que era un desastre! Tenias con qué comparar. Podías juzgar. ¡Eso mismo te ocurrirá conmigo! – Serena se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro – Todo esto no es sobre Neherenia, Darién. Es sobre mí. No fui suficiente para Seiya cuando él no era más que un necio inexperto. Tú has estado con muchas mujeres. Te has acostado con Neherenia Takayashi. Yo no puedo competir contra eso.

- ¡Te quiero, maldita sea!

Serena tragó saliva.

- Me quieres ahora, o crees que es así.

- No lo creo, lo sé – le aseguro Darién.

Pero ella no acepto su afirmación.

- No es real. Lo nuestro no ha sido mas que un romance de barco, tal y como dijo Rei. No durará.

- ¡Claro que sí!

- No. Durante tiempo has pensado que sentías algo por mí y me veías inalcanzable. Tenías la emoción del reto – dijo ella, mientras Darién negaba con la cabeza y la miraba atónito –. Pero ya me tienes y ya estas contento. Piensas que has conseguido lo que querías. Sin embargo eso no será suficiente durante cincuenta años.

- No puedo creerme que esté oyendo esto – dijo Darién.

- Es la verdad, Darién. En cuanto sientas que me has conseguido, querrás otra cosa. Has estado con otras, con mujeres como Neherenia.

- ¡Jamás he amado a otra mujer!

- Pero no soy suficiente para ti – dijo ella. Y, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, ese era el fondo del asunto. No podía casarse con él y luego sentir que había fracasado. Eso era mucho peor que no casarse.

Durante un rato, Darién no respondió, se limito a mirarla fijamente.

- Así que todo esto es por lo de Seiya – dijo él –. ¿Tanto lo querías?

- No – dijo Serena –. Pensé que lo quería, pero en realidad lo que deseaba era un matrimonio. Él no era más que una razón para organizar una boda.

- ¿Y yo? ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Otra «razón»?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Él la miró con fiereza.

- ¿Entonces me amas?

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con el amor.

- Sí, claro que tiene que ver con el amor, es lo único que importa. Yo te amo Serena Tsukino. Y no voy a cansarme de ti en ni en cincuenta ni en ciento cincuenta años.

- ¡Déjalo Darién! – le tendió el anillo –. Toma.

Él saco las manos de los bolsillos, pero no hizo amago alguno de tomar el anillo.

- No. Te pedí que te casaras conmigo y me dijiste que sí.

- Y ahora te estoy diciendo que no.

- Mala suerte.

Ella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que la boda ya está organizada.

- La cancelaremos.

- Yo no.

- Lo hare yo.

- Me hiciste una promesa. Me prometiste que te casarías conmigo.

- Te he fallado. Esa es otra razón más.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Yo creo en ti, creo en tu capacidad de compromiso. ¿Tú no crees en la mía?

- Soy realista, Darién.

- Eres una cobarde.

Ella apretó los labios para amortiguar el impacto de su acusación.

- Quizás lo sea – dijo –. Así que toma el anillo, porque no quieres casarte con una cobarde.

- Quiero casarme contigo, Serena y no pienso aceptar ese anillo. Te lo di con todo mi amor y toda mi confianza. Tú lo aceptaste. Yo sigo adelante con la boda. Si tú no quieres casarte conmigo, tendrás que dejarme plantado en el altar.

.

.

Era lo más ridículo que había oído en su vida.

¿Quién era capaz de insistir en que una boda siguiera adelante cuando sabía que la novia no se iba a presentar?

Darién Chiba era el único capaz de algo así.

Serena se desesperaba con él.

Sentía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sabía que tenía razón. Había estado viviendo en un sueño, creyendo que podría mantener a Darién a su lado, satisfacerlo.

Pero no era verdad.

¿Cómo podía lograr que un hombre como él mantuviera su interés en ella?

Estaba siendo práctica, razonable y evitando una catástrofe. No podía contentarlo durante el resto de sus vidas. ¡Si se había acostado con Neherenia Takayashi!

Y, aunque le creía cuando le decía que solo había sido una noche más de sexo y que no volvería a acostarse con ella, también sabía que eso no significaba que no acabaría yéndose con otras mujeres.

Estaba convencida de que se acabaría aburriendo con ella, que buscaría emociones fuera de casa.

Darién estaba demasiado obcecado como para ver eso. Pero llegaría a darse cuenta.

Cancelaría el banquete, las flores, la iglesia y eso sería el final de aquella absurda historia.

.

.

- ¿Un chaqué? – preguntó Artemis mirando a Darién de arriba abajo confuso –. Jamás me he puesto un chaqué.

- Yo tampoco – le dijo Darién –. Pero es lo que Serena quiere. Así que iremos esta tarde a que nos midan.

Darién había llamado a la tienda que Serena le había mencionado y había concertado una cita. También había llamado a sus amigos, que serian sus padrinos, para que estuvieran allí para probarse, haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas.

- Tengo un traje – continúo Artemis –. Uno azul oscuro que me compré cuando me casé.

Lo cual significaba que tendría sesenta y tantos años.

- Te enterraremos con él, Artemis, pero para esta boda te vas a poner un chaqué.

Artemis lo miro sorprendido.

- Te estás volviendo un tanto mandón, ¿no?

- Más bien desesperado – habría querido decirle.

Había llamado a la iglesia aquella mañana para cerciorarse de que todo estaría preparado para el sábado.

- ¿Quién es? – le había preguntado el párroco sorprendido –. ¿Darién Chiba? Pero si Serena me ha llamado…

- Solo es un ataque de pánico de última hora – le había dicho Darién –. Estaremos allí a la hora concertada.

Lo mismo tuvo que hacer con Poppy, de la floristería, Denisse, de la comida, Julie Ann, de la pastelería.

- Tú cobras por hacer pasteles, ¿no?

- Sí, pero…

- Bien. Entonces te llevaré un cheque.

Para asegurarse de que nadie le iba a fallar, utilizo el mismo sistema con todo el mundo. Incluso le envió un cheque a Lita para que se encargara de pagar el salón de bodas que ella había concertado.

Lo llamo en cuanto lo recibió.

- Pero si Serena me dijo que habían cancelado la boda.

- Nada de eso – le dijo él con firmeza.

- Bueno, pues me alegro. Me preguntaba si el comentario de Neherenia la había empujado a dar marcha atrás.

- Lo cierto es… que la ha puesto un poco nerviosa – le dijo Darién.

- Es algo que ocurrió en el pasado – dijo Lita –. Lo mismo que lo de Andrew con ella. Y te puedo asegurar, que no volverá a ocurrir.

Darién le creyó. Andrew jamás perdería a una mujer como Lita. Del mismo modo que él no quería perder a Serena.

La amaba y siempre la amaría.

Solo esperaba que el tres de octubre a las tres de la tarde ella estuviera convencida de eso también.

.

.

Aquello era realmente extraño.

Había cancelado la boda y nadie le había creído.

Había llamado a todos diciéndoles que ya no habría celebración y, al día siguiente, la repostera la había llamado para preguntarle si quería frambuesas en el pastel.

- Pero si no necesito ningún pastel. No va a haber boda – dijo ella.

- Ya. Darién nos advirtió que dirías eso – le dijo Julie Ann –. Y que no nos preocupáramos, que solo eran nervios.

- ¡No son nervios! – insistió Serena.

- Bien. Bueno, ¿quieres frambuesas en el pastel o no?

- Si Darién es el autor de todo esto, que responda él – grito Serena –. ¡Pregúntaselo a Darién!

Lo mismo hizo con los del catering y con el organista.

- Pregúntenselo a Darién, él sabrá.

.

.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de Artemis a la hora de la cena. Este bajó el tenedor y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quién demonios…?

Darién, que suponía de quien se trataba, se levantó rápidamente.

- No te preocupes, yo me ocupo de todo.

Tal y como imaginaba, se trataba de una furiosa Serena que no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro del porche.

Nada más abrir se dirigió a él.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – le preguntó.

- Cenando.

- ¡Me refiero a Poppy, a Julie Ann, al párroco…!

- Solo confirmando todo para que no haya problemas de última hora. Le dije a Julie Ann que pusiera frambuesas en el pastel, pero si tú quieres…

- ¡Yo no quiero nada! ¡No voy a casarme contigo!

- Claro que sí te vas a casar. Tienes que hacerlo, porque me amas.

.

.

Ojalá no hubiera sido así, ojalá no lo hubiera amado.

Y precisamente porque lo amaba no iba a casarse. Porque no estaba dispuesta a fracasar, no quería ser una carga para él durante el resto de su vida.

No era el tipo de mujer adecuado para Darién, pero él no se daba cuenta.

Pensaba que era osada y aventurera, alguien capaz de embarcarse en un crucero y recorrerse el mundo.

Pero, aunque aquella experiencia le hubiera dejado algunos recuerdos memorables, siempre había seguido prefiriendo su aburrida vida en Elmer. Eso era ella, una sencilla y aburrida chica de provincia.

¿Cómo podría Darién Chiba, que se había acostado con Neherenia Takayashi, estar dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida con ella?

.

.

Después de todo aquello, podría acabar trabajando como organizador de bodas. Y quizás tendría que hacerlo, si Serena lo dejaba plantado con el altar. Sería el hazmerreír de Shields Valley y tendría que marcharse de Elmer.

Y era, sin duda alguna, una posibilidad, porque Serena seguía montada en sus trece.

Tras su discusión en el porche de Artemis, ella se había marchado furiosa y no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra.

El miércoles, antes de la boda, Artemis le había preguntado qué le sucedía a Serena. Darién no le había contado lo sucedido, porque sabía que al viejo se le ocurriría alguna de sus descabelladas soluciones para resolver el problema y no se veía con ánimos para poner en marcha una de sus locuras.

- Es solo que está un poco nerviosa – respondió Darién.

Artemis asintió, puso una rebanada de jamón sobre una rebanada de pan y le unto mostaza.

- Me ha dicho que iba a casarse contigo.

- Ya lo ves, son nervios.

Artemis puso otra rebana de pan encima y le dio el sándwich a Darién.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es solo eso?

- Claro que sí.

- Así que tendremos que ir con chaqué – dijo Artemis.

- Sí – dijo Darién con firmeza.

- Eso fue lo que yo le dije.

¡Vaya! Darién levantó las cejas imaginándose la reacción de Serena.

- ¿Y qué dijo?

- Nada. Se puso roja y parecía furiosa.

.

.

- ¿Cómo has podido mentirle a un anciano de ese modo? – le dijo Serena por teléfono.

- ¿Serena? – dijo Darién sorprendido al oír su voz –. ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡No me hables como si no pasara nada! ¿No se lo has dicho a Artemis?

- ¿Decirle qué?

- ¡Sabes muy bien qué! Todavía piensa que va a haber boda.

- Es que la va a haber.

- ¡No, tú sabes que no! Vas a quedar como un idiota.

Darién hizo una pausa.

- Puede que así sea – le dijo lentamente –. Todo depende de ti.

.

.

Serena estaba sentada en la cocina escuchando el sonido del reloj y acariciándole las orejas a Sid, el gato, cuando oyó unos pasos en el porche.

Fuera quien fuera, no estaba dispuesta a abrir la puerta.

Nadie quería creerse que no iba a casarse con Darién Chiba al día siguiente, aunque se lo había dicho a todo el mundo.

Pero, inesperadamente, la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Lita y sus hijos, Villuy, Tellu, Kaolinet y Rubeus. Entraron en la habitación hablando sin parar.

- Hola, tía Sere – dijo Rubeus.

- Hola, tía – dijeron Tellu y Kaolinet.

- Hola, Serena – dijo Lita –. ¿Llevas puestos los zapatos de baile?

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – pregunto Serena desconcertada.

- Hemos venido a la boda – dijo Villuy. Los demás asintieron.

- Y esta noche nos vamos a bailar a The Barrel.

- ¿Qué?

Pasar la última noche antes de la boda en aquel local era tradición para todas las mujeres de Elmer.

- No me voy a casar – insistió Serena.

Las chicas la miraron escandalizadas, Rubeus atónito.

Lita continuo sin alterarse.

- Mañana harás lo que te dé la gana, pero esta noche nos vamos a The Barrel. Vístete. Vamos a recoger a mama y a Rini.

Aquello era una locura, algo totalmente descabellado y absurdo. Pero fueron.

The Barrel estaba abarrotado de gente, como era de esperar un viernes por la noche. No era el tipo de sitio que le gustaba a Serena. Quería irse a casa.

- ¿Qué te parece ese? – le pregunto Rini, su mejor amiga de la escuela e hija del nuevo marido de su madre.

- ¿Qué? – Serena se volvió desconcertada.

- Él – dijo Rini, señalando a un vaquero que llevaba unos apretadísimos pantalones y una camisa rosa. Estaba inclinado sobre la mesa y ofrecía una estupenda vista –. Se supone que es tu despedida de soltera, y tenemos que ofrecerte todas las posibles alternativas a Darién.

- No necesito alternativas – dijo Serena –. No voy a casarme con Darién.

- ¿Qué te parece ese? – le dijo su madre señalando a otro atractivo hombre.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

- No me interesa.

Le señalaron media docena de hombres atractivos.

- Hay unos especímenes muy interesantes aquí – dijo Lita finalmente. Luego miro a su hermana –. Pero ninguno vale la pena tanto como Darién.

Serena cuya traidora mente llevaba toda la noche diciéndole lo mismo, se dio media vuelta sin responder.

No quería comparar a Darién con nadie, pues sabía muy bien el veredicto: era más guapo y maravilloso que el resto de los hombres.

El problema no era Darién, pero eso lo sabía de antemano.

¡El problema era ella!

Se sintió tremendamente desgraciada.

Lita la tocó en el hombro.

- Creo que nos deberíamos ir a casa.

.

.

Darién también había salido con sus amigos a celebrar la despedida de soltero.

Él siempre había sido el primero en reírse en las despedidas de sus amigos del pobre desgraciado que iba a perder su libertad en cuestión de unas horas. Pero aquel viernes por la noche no tenía ganas de reírse de sí mismo. Lo único que hacía era tratar de mantener la esperanza de que su novia se presentara el día siguiente en la iglesia.

La verdad era que todo apuntaba a que, en aquella ocasión, iba a ser ella la que dejara plantado al novio, y no a la inversa, pues no había ido en busca de Darién, tal y como él había esperado. No se había presentado en su casa y le había dicho que lo amaba.

Ya empezaba a dudar que realmente lo quisiera.

Quizás para ella había sido realmente un romance de barco.

Quizás la había deslumbrado con su heroico acto de ir en su busca, la hubiera hecho soñar. Pero el regresar a Elmer, los dolorosos recuerdos de un pasado traicionado la habían hecho cambiar su modo de ver las cosas.

Insistía en que no se iba a casar con él, aunque él insistiera en que lo iba a hacer.

Le había dicho a todo el mundo que eran nervios, que recordaba lo sucedido tiempo atrás y estaba sintiendo un ataque de pánico. Y era comprensible.

Pero no iba a ocurrir algo semejante a lo sucedido la última vez.

- Brindemos por el novio – dijo Artemis y levanto la copa para que los asistentes a la celebración lo imitaran – Por el mejor tipo que he conocido y por la novia a la que quiero como… como si fuera mi nieta. Me alegro mucho de que vayan a pasar el resto de su vida haciéndose felices el uno al otro.

.

* * *

Hola, siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero me quede sin internet en el trabajo, pero bueno, dejando las excusas de lado, les dejo este capitulo que es el penultimo, tratare de mañana por la noche subir ya el ultimo capitulo, en lo personal quiero golpear a Serena por ser tan cabezota, pero bueno, ya veremos que pasara con estos :P, saluditos :D


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia es de Anne McAllister

Yo, solo me divierti :D

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

.

.

.

- No va a presentarse en la iglesia, ¿sabes? – le dijo Darién a Artemis desde la puerta del dormitorio al llegar a casa, mientras el anciano se disponía a meterse a la cama.

Tenía que preparar a Artemis. No podía permitir que se vistiera por la mañana, fuera con él a la iglesia y esperara ver aparecer a Serena, cuando no iba a hacerlo.

- No se va a casar conmigo, Artemis.

Artemis se volvió hacia él.

- ¿No?

Darién negó con la cabeza.

- Me temo que no – dibujo una sonrisa triste.

Artemis sabía lo que significaba.

- Tú la quieres.

Darién tragó saliva.

- Siempre la he querido. Pero ella… creo que… ya no sé. Quizás no me ama realmente.

Le resultaba realmente difícil decir aquello, doloroso, agónico.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó Artemis.

- ¿No me vas a decir tú?

Artemis sonrió ligeramente.

- Creo que esta lección te toca aprenderla solo.

- Pero, ¿Qué voy a hacer si no aparece mañana? – no podía soportar la idea.

- Déjame que te cuente una pequeña historia.

Artemis se sentó en la cama y Darién en la mecedora, mientras se preguntaba si sería alguna parábola Zen la que estaba a punto de escuchar. Daba igual. Cualquier cosa podría valerle.

- Hace mucho tiempo – dijo Artemis – cuando yo era más joven que tú, conocí a la chica de mis sueños.

¿Así que no iba a ser ninguna parábola Zen? ¿Iba a contarle una historia personal? ¿Su historia con Maudi?

- Yo trabajaba como vaquero en el estado de Washington – comenzó a decir Artemis –. En el rancho de un tipo llamado Jack Carew. Tenía unas dos mil vacas, una interminable extensión de terreno y la hija más hermosa que puedas imaginar.

- ¿Maudi?

Artemis no respondió y continúo con su historia.

- Me enamore de ella. Pero yo no era más que un peón trabajando en el rancho de su padre. No tenía ningún atractivo especial.

- Excepto tu maravillosa personalidad – dijo Darién.

Artemis levantó la cabeza.

- Bueno, sí. Y eso fue suficiente para encandilarla. Tuvimos… tuvimos un romance – el hombre se ruborizo – Quiero decir que ocurrió algo entre nosotros. Yo iba en serio y le pedí que se casara conmigo.

Darién asintió. Y vivieron felices para siempre durante cincuenta y tantos años. ¿Qué tenía que ver toda aquella historia con la de Serena?

- Ella me dijo que sí, pero su padre se negó. Me dijo que yo no podría darle todo lo que ella se merecía.

- Supongo que lo mandaste al infierno – dijo Darién.

Artemis hizo una mueca inesperada.

- No. No pude hacerlo, porque tenía razón.

- Pero…

El viejo se encogió de hombros.

- La tenía. Ella lo tenía todo, incluso había ido a la universidad. Su padre tenía razón al decir que estaba perdiendo el tiempo conmigo.

- No sabía que Maudi hubiera ido a la universidad.

Artemis respondió un tanto impaciente.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar y escucharme? No estoy hablando de Maudi.

Darién se quedo boquiabierto. Miro a Artemis como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. ¿De quién estaba hablando entonces?

- A ella le daba lo mismo lo que yo tuviera, así me lo dijo. Me aseguro que me quería y me rogó que le creyera. Pero yo no la creí. Estaba convencido de que su padre tenía la razón. Tenía que tenerla si era tan listo y había conseguido tantas cosas en su vida. Ella quería que nos escapáramos juntos, decía que no necesitábamos a nadie si nos teníamos el uno al otro. Pero no la creí. No quería volver a hacerle daño, así que me marché de allí y volví a Elmer sin decírselo – dejo escapar en suspiro –. Un par de años más tarde me casé con Maudi.

Darién lo miro tratando de entender lo que quería contarle con aquel relato, pero no lo entendía.

- Yo la quería – dijo Artemis – y ella me quería a mí. Debería haber asumido el riesgo.

- Eso no lo sabes – dijo Darién –. Quizás ese amor no habría durado.

Artemis hizo un gesto extraño.

- Duro – dijo sin más.

Darién agito la cabeza, confuso.

- Pero Maudi y tú…

Artemis suspiró y se paso la mano por el cabello blanco.

- Yo quería a Maudi y le fui fiel, incluso después de que Anna viniera…

- ¿Anna? ¿Ese era su nombre? ¿Y vino a Elmer?

- Me busco y finalmente me encontró – dijo Artemis –. Tardo tres años. Su padre no quería decirle donde estaba. Pero ella fue lo suficientemente cabezota como para encontrarme. Todavía me quería. Y trajo con ella a nuestra hija.

- ¿Hija? ¿Tuviste una…? – Darién estaba cada vez mas anonadado.

- Aún la tengo – lo corrigió Artemis –. Pero ella no lo sabe.

- ¿Pero tú sabes como esta y donde esta?

- Esta aquí, en Elmer – respondió Artemis –. Es Ikuko.

Darién lo miro perplejo.

- ¿Ikuko? ¿La madre de Serena? Entonces, ¿eres realmente el abuelo de Serena?

Artemis asintió.

- Sí.

- ¡Cielo santo! – un millón de preguntas le vinieron a Darién a la cabeza –. Pero, ¿Cómo?

Artemis se encogió de hombros.

- Cuando Anna llego yo ya estaba casado con Maudi. Lo entendió y no quiso hacerle daño a ella. Y yo tampoco. Anna se quedó aquí porque no podría vivir en paz con su padre. Necesitaba un amigo y me tenía a mí. No pude casarme con ella, pero la apoyé en todo lo que pude con Ikuko. Hice el papel del amigo y padre.

Darién recordó entonces a la madre de Ikuko. Había sido profesora en Elmer. Todo el mundo había pensado siempre que era viuda.

Artemis agitó la cabeza.

- Todo podría haber sido diferente si hubiera creído en su amor. Eso es lo que te quiero decir. No necesitas mis consejos. Cuando se encuentra un amor así, uno tiene que hacer lo que estás haciendo tú.

.

.

Después de pasar la noche en The Barrel, Serena no quiso volver a casa. Estaba repleta de gente. Además de Lita y sus hijos, su otra hermana, Ami y su esposo, Richard, iban a llegar con sus trillizos.

- No va a haber boda – insistió Serena.

- Cuando movilizas a unos trillizos no te puedes permitir el lujo de cambiar de planes. Haya boda o no, ellos vienen – dijo Lita.

Algo más tarde, Andrew llegaría en avión desde México.

Era una ocasión para estar juntos que iban a desaprovechar.

Además, jamás se perderían una boda, fuera o no a tener lugar.

Serena decidió irse al motel que había a las afueras de la ciudad.

Encerrada en una habitación fría y deprimente, que encajaba perfectamente con su estado de ánimo, comenzó a pensar por qué se sentía tan mal.

Estaba haciendo lo adecuado.

Pero sabía que también iba a hacerle mucho daño a Darién. Iba a propiciar que le sucediera lo mismo que le sucedió a ella.

Y no quería que él sufriera. Lo amaba. Por eso, precisamente, no debía casarse con él, ¿verdad?

Serena se tumbo en la cama. Estaba confusa. Ya no sabía qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal.

¿A quién estaba protegiendo, a Darién o a si misma?

Durante años habría querido haber podido vengarse de él, haberle hecho quedar como un necio. Pero no le había dado la oportunidad, siempre se había puesto a salvo.

Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello, quedando como un estúpido delante de todos?

Porque la quería de verdad.

Serena miro al techo y dejó que las palabras calaran bien hondo dentro de ella, hasta llegarle al corazón. Las había oído antes, de sus labios además. Pero no se las había creído, no había entendido la vulnerable que lo hacían, ni había sido capaz de ver la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

La amaba.

Eso significaba que confiaba en ella y no solo durante un mes o dos, sino durante el resto de su vida. Darién veía algo en ella que ni ella misma veía.

Tenía razón. No tenía nada que ver con Neherenia. Aquello era solo de ellos dos, era algo profundo, distinto, basado en el amor, en la confianza mutua.

Serena se dio cuenta de que Darién lo había visto y creía en ello. La pregunta era si ella también.

.

.

- Estamos realmente guapos – dijo Artemis, mirando a Darién, perfectamente compuesto, pero totalmente pálido y entristecido.

Ambos estaban esperando en la habitación trasera de la iglesia.

Darién empezaba a sentirse enfermo. Se arrepentía de haber llegado a aquel extremo, de haber tratado de forzar las cosas de aquel modo. Debería haber esperado, haber sido persuasivo. Pero no, se había comportado con su habitual cabezonería e insistencia.

Ya era demasiado tarde. Tenía que salir allí fuera y enfrentarse a su vergüenza. Porque Serena no iba a presentarse.

Se había encontrado a Lita hacia unos minutos y le había dicho que no había visto a Serena desde la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Si vive contigo.

- No volvió a casa después de que nos fuimos de The Barrel – le dijo Lita –. Dijo que necesitaba tiempo a solas. Se fue a un motel, creo, pero no iba con ningún hombre. Son solo nervios, Darién.

Pero él sabía que no era solo eso, que era mucho más. ¡Dios Santo!

La música del órgano comenzó a sonar. Darién, que había estado contando los minutos, ansioso de que llegara aquel momento, deseó en aquel instante que le hubieran dado un par de cientos de horas más.

- Tenemos que salir – dijo Artemis.

Darién sintió ganas de vomitar.

- Artemis, yo…

- Serena es una buena chica – le dijo el viejo –, la mejor. Vamos. Cuanto antes salgamos, antes pasara todo esto.

Darién y Artemis se encaminaron hacia el altar. Con el viejo a su lado, se enfrento a la concurrencia.

La iglesia estaba a rebosar. Recorrió uno a uno los rostros de los invitados. Hasta Neherenia y Gavin estaban allí y también los compañeros de crucero de Serena, ¡incluso Luna Campanella!

El órgano se detuvo. Hubo un pequeño silencio y el párroco salió.

El organista comenzó a tocar _Ya está aquí la novia_ y Darién quiso que se lo tragara el suelo.

Las damas de honor fueron las primeras en entrar, con sus vestidos largos y sus pasos medidos.

Pero, ¿Por qué no paraban la boda si la novia no había llegado? Podrían decir algo, ¿no? ¿O esperaban que fuera él quien lo dijera?

La última del sequito fue Lita, que se movía con paso sereno, acompasado y la barbilla bien alta.

Darién trato de ver si alguien venía detrás. No vio nada, ni siquiera a Andrew, mucho menos a Serena.

Lita llego hasta el altar y miro a Darién fijamente. Él notó cierta tristeza, pero su barbilla seguía alta y firme.

El organista siguió tocando y tocando, pero nadie más aparecía en escena. La congregación comenzó a murmurar. Miraban a Darién y al fondo de la iglesia alternadamente.

Y, de pronto… ¡allí estaba ella!

Iba con el pelo revuelto y tenía las mejillas encendidas. Llevaba unos vaqueros y un suéter, pero iba del brazo de un Andrew perfectamente compuesto por un chaqué. Se acercaban apresuradamente.

Los murmullos crecieron. El párroco tosió. Artemis carraspeó. Lita y sus hijas se reían calladamente.

- Se me pincho una llanta una vez superada mi crisis – le dijo a Darién –. Pero aquí estoy, lista para ser tu esposa.

- Soy todo tuyo – dijo él tomándola de la mano.

El sacerdote asintió, sonrió y comenzó la ceremonia.

- Queridos feligreses, estamos aquí congregados…

Fue una boda inolvidable.

.

.

Se habían olvidado de planear una luna de miel.

- No fui capaz de pensar en todo – le explico Darién una vez de vuelta en casa de Lita, después de la boda.

La fiesta había terminado y todos los invitados se habían marchado ya.

- Menos mal que te había dejado casi todo organizado – dijo ella.

- Sí, antes de que decidieras abandonarme – dijo Darién.

- Bueno, ahora ya estoy aquí y soy tuya.

- Pruébalo – dijo él.

- Lo hare cuando lleguemos a la cabaña.

Taiki, un viejo amigo de Darién, les había ofrecido su casa en la montaña para pasar unos días a solas.

- Pues vayámonos ya – le rogo Darién.

- Tengo que hacer una pequeña maleta y cambiarme de ropa.

- ¡Pero si estás bien así! – le aseguro él.

Serena aun llevaba los vaqueros con los que se había casado.

- Tardare solo un minuto – Serena subió las escaleras.

Darién se quedo en la cocina esperando y rememorando cómo había sido la boda. Todavía tenía impresa en las pupilas la imagen de Serena encaminándose hacia él tal y como era. El vestido no importaba, los artificios no eran necesarios. Lo único que importaba era el amor que sentía por él.

El sonido de unos pasos descendiendo por la escalera lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento y lo obligaron a darse la vuelta.

La visión que lo iluminó lo dejó boquiabierto.

Allí estaba ella, bajando con su vestido de novia, con aquellos metros y metros de tela descendiendo escalón por escalón. Estaba increíblemente hermosa y absolutamente inapropiada.

Darién sonrió.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Si nos vamos a perder en medio de la montaña!

Serena se encogió de hombros.

- Lo sé. Pero no podía quedarme sin estrenar el vestido. Además, todos los hombres necesitan un reto en su noche de bodas para saber valorar más lo que tienen.

- ¿Un reto?

Serena sonrió sugerente y seductora.

- Si, cuarenta o cincuenta botones que tendrás que desabrochar, ¿impaciente?

.

**FIN**

* * *

****Y bueno, llegamos al final de esta historia, muchisimas gracias por leerla y por cada uno de sus mensajes, espero que les haya gustado igual que mi, mil gracias de nuevo, hasta la proxima :D


End file.
